The Weekend That Changed Everything
by ljkeek
Summary: A multi chapter take on what happened from the end of Season 8 through Season 9. My take on the engagement and the behind the scenes interactions between characters. Not a retelling of what we saw, but a narrative of what we didn't see. I'm terrible at making chapter titles but I needed them to deal with the large amount of text.
1. Chapter 1

**Loose Ends:**

As soon as the investigators from IAB and then the shooting team were finished with him, Jamie burst into the hallway. It took every ounce of self control for him to keep from running out the door. He knew he needed to do two things: diffuse the Reagans who were no doubt anxious to pounce on him, making sure he was okay and find Eddie. He was absolutely desperate to find her. His deeply rational side kept reminding him that he was at the precinct, and he needed to keep his emotions in check. But, each passing second made that harder to do. Considering the events of the morning, everyone in the precinct was giving him a wide berth. He was pretty sure any odd behavior on his part would be written off as related to nearly being assassinated.

Eddie was waiting on the bench outside the other conference room to meet with yet another group of people she'd retell the events of the morning to...getting coffee, hearing the radio, listening to that voice (OK..better leave that part out), then rushing outside just in time to see the gun leveled at Jamie's head, responding with a shot of her own. Each time, Eddie choked out that last part in tears and the events that followed poured out of her mouth. She told them how she moved into the street after the car peeled away and fired the second and fatal shot. After that everything was somewhat a blur, and that scared her a little bit. She retold how Jamie checked Sorrento's vitals and pronounced the shooter dead at the scene. Then she recalled how the realization that her partner was alive and okay had finally sunk in. What she neglected to mention was that everything else besides the words he spoke to her and the moment shared between them was a complete mystery. He had joked how he would spend his 5 million dollars on her, and then in a much softer voice but moving his lips close to her ear he clearly said _"I love you."_ The last three words were spoken slowly and steeped with emotion...more emotion than she could remember ever hearing from Jamie Reagan. She had a vague recollection of someone approaching the two of them in the street immediately afterwards and according to protocol, separating them. But, then it was as if she was in some kind of adrenaline fueled fog. She absolutely could not remember who else responded to the scene or who it was that brought her back to the 12th precinct. Her body was begging her to move a million miles an hour but her mind kept trying to reach back to those few precious moments in the street and find some clarity.

She was waiting for the next debriefing which truth be told felt like another interrogation, even though rationally she knew everyone was being as kind and understanding as protocol would allow. As she sat on the hard bench, she could feel her knees bouncing up and down like a little child who needed to use the bathroom. Her union representative was trying to be supportive, assuring her this was the last time she would need to go over it today.

Soon she would be free. She wanted desperately to see Jamie and for the two of them to be anywhere but at the 12th precinct. When Jamie burst through the door, she knew to most people he seemed just fine considering the circumstances. But Eddie knew him better than that. She could see his eyes were narrowed, darting left and right, looking for something. As soon as his eyes rested on hers it was like he was instantly calmer. She could see the tense muscles in his face and shoulders relax just a bit. He silently nodded towards the locker room with a barely noticeable tip of his head, communicating his destination to her. She stood with her union rep ready to head into the conference room, confident that when she came back out, he would be somewhere nearby waiting for her. There was so much already said between them today but also so much more that needed to be spoken.

After seeing Eddie, Jamie felt himself calming ever so slightly. He began to formulate a plan to get what he and Eddie so desperately needed...time alone. First - the family. Sitting on the bench inside the locker room, Jamie started by calling his sister. She would be the most emotional and have the fewest avenues for information about his condition or what was going on. She must be frantic. After witnessing her friend's death earlier this week, Erin was an emotional wreck. She picked up the phone before the first ring had even finished sounding.

_"Jamie, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine Erin, we got the bastard. I'm just fine. Probably going to need a new uniform shirt though. They cut mine off at the hospital just to get to a few scratches"_, Jamie joked.

Truth be told, the "scratches" he mentioned were actually pieces of tempered glass that the bullet leveled at his head had propelled into the car, peppering him as he ducked for cover. Thanks to Eddie, the bullet had missed him and spared his life, but there were several chunks of glass that had to be pulled out of his neck and scalp with forceps by Linda at the ER. Linda was probably also responsible for giving her husband a favorable enough description of his condition that Danny hadn't charged into the 12th precinct to see him for himself. He'd need to remember to thank her for that later. After spending a few minutes assuring his tearful sister that he was fine, he convinced her that what he needed most was a long, hot shower and a 48 hour nap. Jamie signed off, promising to see her at dinner on Sunday. His calls to Danny, and his grandfather followed the same pattern. After less than 15 minutes on the phone, there was just one call left.

Normally, he would never make this particular call in a public area like the locker room, but desperate times call for desperate measures. As soon as he dialed his father's personal cell, it was Jamie who suddenly felt emotional. Part of him wanted to fall apart to his dad like he was a child again. There was so much emotion flowing through his body he could barely contain it. He briefly considered telling his father everything and getting his support. Instead, he gave his dad the same speech he had given his siblings and grandfather. Once again Jamie told a family member that he would be taking 48 hours of radio silence to sleep and recharge. Promising he would reach out if there was anything he needed, Jamie ended the call.

It was only in the moments after he hung up that he realized his father had told him to "reach out if you two need anything." Not sure what that meant, Jamie stood in the hot shower and began to wonder. Clearly his father would show concern for his partner, especially after she saved his son's life. But, what was he getting at? Would there be fallout from their emotional reunion in the middle of the street? Were they filmed, photographed or already being talked about at 1PP? Oh God, had it reached the news? He wasn't even sure how Eddie would feel about him after all this. His sudden admissions to her in the street were honest and raw but she hadn't even had time to respond.

Immediately Jamie backed up, he knew exactly how Eddie would feel. She has always been the fearless one in their relationship. She was always the one eager and willing to take their partnership to a new place. He was the one who had always held back. He was absolutely terrified to lose her. There were few parts of himself he hadn't shared with her in one way or another, but what remained was deeply flawed. He had known he loved her for a while, but before today he had been reluctant to truly admit it. Sure he'd told her he "had feelings for her" or that he "wondered what they would be giving up" but he'd never had her kind of courage. Responding to his meager attempts to move their relationship forward, she had even begun to plan with him for the next phase in their partnership, by signing up for the sergeant's exam together. She was always willing to take things at his speed. All that ended today. He knew he couldn't continue to hide everything he'd been holding back from her. Eddie knew him better than anyone else on Earth, but there were some things he'd never admitted even to her. Jamie walked out of the shower with a resolve to finally unburden himself of all the insecurity and fear. He would make sure Eddie heard exactly what she deserved from him. The realization that tomorrow isn't promised to anyone had poured over him with the scalding water from the shower. Suddenly realizing that Eddie was probably nearly done with her last interview of the day, Jamie hurried through getting dressed and securing his duty weapon. He put his off duty weapon in his ankle holster and headed back out towards the conference rooms.

Jamie did his best to look inconspicuous as he busied himself organizing the already neat piles of paperwork on the desk he shared with officers from two other shifts. Fellow officers were milling about everywhere but Jamie was in his own world. Then he tried making himself a cup of coffee but his hands were shaking so badly he spilled half of it on the counter. As he wiped up the last of the mess, the conference room door opened. Jamie was pleasantly surprised to see Eddie walk out with a relieved smile on her face. She shook hands with her union rep and then wearily headed towards the women's locker room. Her eyes however were scanning the room until they found Jamie's.

Jamie immediately abandoned his coffee and walked over to her. He guided her by the elbow away from their co-workers, past the locker rooms to a quiet area by the supply closet.

_"Jamie, I just needed to see you - talk to you - to know you are OK. This entire day seems surreal,"_ Eddie started.

Jamie cut her off. _"Eddie I really need to talk to you too, but not here. Can we grab something to eat and go home? I'm literally falling apart and that can't happen here,"_ he whispered with fierce determination.

_"Home?"_ Eddie questioned which prompted him to grab both of her hands quickly but firmly in his and repeat, "Home" with absolute sincerity. She nodded and told him she just wanted to grab a few things from her locker since her duty weapon had already been collected for processing. Eddie was mentally taking inventory of what clothes she had in her locker that were more comfortable than the jeans and sweater she had worn this morning on her way in. She knew they would feel tight, itchy and heavy in her adrenaline fueled state.

While Jamie paced back and forth trying unsuccessfully to look nonchalant again, Eddie entered the women's locker room. She stood in front of her locker in a fog. Not sure what to do first, she finally decided that if she didn't move quickly Jamie Reagan might actually explode. His nervous energy was even more palpable than hers. The two of them reminded her of the little bottle rockets she would make as a kid in film containers with baking soda and vinegar. Either one of them might bubble over with emotion at any moment exploding into the air. She quickly put the clothes back on that she had worn to work and grabbed the couple of shirts and leggings she kept in her locker for impromptu workouts. Throwing everything into her duffle bag, she went over to the mirror and ran a brush through her hair. At some point this afternoon, the bun she had coiled her hair into this morning had come undone. She had stopped in the bathroom and let her hair down, rather than trying to get her shaking hands to put it back together. Eddie was not happy with the image that greeted her in the mirror, but she was not willing to use the time it would take to improve things. She added a spray of her favorite perfume and a quick swipe of lip gloss and she was ready to head out. It was not lost on her that the events of the day had drastically changed something between her and Jamie. She knew that the next time they walked into the 12th precinct, for better or worse, nothing would be the same. She was more than a little afraid that Jamie would walk back on the things he had said so quietly and briefly this morning before they were both whisked away. Eddie tried to keep calm and even keeled as they walked together out of the precinct. People were congratulating her with _"nice shot"_ or _"good stuff today, Janko"_ but she struggled to acknowledge them. She was laser focused on how firmly Jamie had placed his hand on her back and was guiding her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Free At Last:**

_"You drive?"_ he questioned her.

_"Nope, I took the train,"_ she replied hesitantly. The last thing she wanted was to follow him down into the noisy and steamy subway. The air was cool and the sun was shining, helping her stave off the exhaustion she felt for a little while longer.

She was relieved when suddenly, Jamie stopped a block away from their precinct right before the gated lot where they parked their cars. He turned to face her. His expression was desperate and hopeful all at the same time. He grabbed both of her hands firmly.

_"Eddie, I just want to be alone with you. I know we said some things back there this morning that have been a long time coming. I meant every word and I really need to talk to you about it. Would you come back to my place? We have off until Monday so we have all the time in the world to figure things out... to figure us out." _

He choked out the words and his eyes were glossy. Eddie was surprised to see him so nearly unhinged with emotion. This was a new and unfamiliar side of Jamie Reagan. There had been flashes of this, especially when she'd left him alone outside the jail in Long Island after the wedding they attended went awry. His call to her later that evening had sounded frantic like this until she agreed to meet him at the Jazz Club to make things right between them. She had heard this Jamie before, but she'd never seen him like this. Eddie quickly nodded in agreement before he started crying right there on the street. There were people passing by, but neither of them were being particularly careful to see if it was other officers from their shift.

Jamie opened the passenger door of his car for her, protectively placing his hand gently on the top of her head as she got in. He closed the door and walked around the front of the car. Nervously he turned to her before pulling out of the parking space and asked if she wanted to swing by her place for anything since they had a whole long weekend off as a result of the shooting. Both weren't scheduled to meet with the department psychologist until Monday morning to be cleared for duty.

Realizing that she had one questionably clean t-shirt and some leggings in her bag and nothing else to wear, she nodded. As she predicted, the heightened senses from the adrenaline were making her sweater feel itchy and her jeans feel constricting. She couldn't wait to grab some comfy cotton clothes that were better suited for a weekend hanging out with Jamie, hopefully moving forward and acting on the things they had finally said to one another. After pulling out of the parking lot, he reached out his right hand and grabbed hers around her thumb like a lifeline.

Jamie seemed uncharacteristically nervous as they pulled up in front of her building. Since it was still only a little past 3 o'clock in the afternoon, they easily found a spot. Once again, Jamie placed his hand firmly on her back, guiding her towards the building. She gasped a little when he suddenly removed it and grabbed her hand instead, interlacing their fingers. When they had gone undercover as a couple once, he had held her hand like this with their fingers entwined and she had ached for it again.

He'd held her hand a few other times, but not like this. Whenever he would grab her hand before, his larger fingers would wrap themselves across her palm like a handshake and it would still send electric shocks straight to her stomach. Now this was something else entirely. She was overcome with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach and it certainly didn't help when he lifted their joined hands up and lightly kissed the back of her hand, never releasing his grasp.

By the time they reached her apartment, a third floor walkup, Eddie began to realize how tired she was. Her hands were shaking as she opened her door and they went inside. Hesitantly she told him, "I only need a couple of minutes to grab a few things."

_"I'm going to phone in an order to The Southern Kitchen while you grab your stuff. Anything special you want or should I just grab a little of everything?"_ he laughed.

_"You know what I like...but get extra white gravy." _ Eddie quickly darted past him into her room to choose a few pairs of yoga pants and some tops that were a little more flattering than the shapeless t-shirts in her bag. She also took the opportunity to change out of the clothes she was wearing, including the sports bra and briefs she wore under her uniform. Cute matching lingerie was hopefully going to make a better impression at some point this weekend. Grabbing a few more sets and the clothes she had chosen, she shoved them into her bag.

Before leaving her bedroom, she decided to put on the necklace her father had given her for her 18th birthday, a gold circle that was simple and elegant. It had become her signature piece and she wore it often when she went out. Then she stopped and switched back to the silver genie lamp charm Jamie had given her a few weeks ago for her birthday instead. She adjusted the necklace making sure it was visible to everyone.

When he handed her the blue Tiffany's bag she had squealed with delight. His heart was pounding that day as she opened the box. He reminded her that Jasmine was still his favorite Disney princess, throwing back to a conversation they had had on a particularly long and boring day on patrol. No one had ever questioned him about which Disney character he would want to sleep with before, but leave it to Eddie to ask. Since then she wore his gift every day under her uniform, even putting an extension on the chain to keep it out of sight and within regulations. She could see that he noticed the irregular bump under her t-shirt when she wasn't wearing her uniform shirt over top of her t-shirt several times. Once he had reached out and touched the charm through her t-shirt and smiled at her knowingly. It seemed like he wanted to say something to her after that while they studied for the sergeant's exam, but he never did. Recently she would catch him often looking at her like he was about to speak, then hesitate and look away. The necklace had been given as a gift of "friendship" and as a thanks for helping him study for the test, but she knew that was bullshit. He could pass the test in his sleep and spent most of their study sessions helping her. There was so much unsaid to her that he hoped the necklace would help him convey. She knew the significance of the gift. It was a sign they were moving forward.

Eddie grabbed her duffle bag and carried it with her into the bathroom, throwing in a few more necessities. She reached for her shampoo and finding it nearly empty she called out, _"When we get to the restaurant to pick up the food, I need to run into the bodega next door for shampoo. That stuff you use makes my hair look like straw" _

_"Sounds great. I need to grab a couple things too." _ Jamie smiled knowing that meant she would be leaving a few things of hers behind at his place as a result. There was no smell he associated with Eddie more that the vanilla scented shampoo she used. He hoped he could subtly convince her to leave some clothes there as well. Once Jamie made his decision to move forward it was as if he wanted to charge full speed ahead.

When she came out of the bedroom, she had changed into a figure flattering pink top and low rise slacks and she felt alive with anticipation. Jamie could sense the difference and grabbed her around the waist, placing his hands over the couple inches of exposed skin between the hem of the shirt and the waistband of her slacks. "You look nice." he complimented her, reaching a hand up and playing with the necklace he had given her. Then he leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. He was still not ready to kiss her properly on the lips, fearing he would lose control and they would never make it to his apartment.

Eddie would forever be grateful he hadn't asked her why she changed out of the cute casual outfit she'd worn to work, since she hadn't thought of anything to say instead of "I had on work underwear and a scratchy sweater." She was pretty sure that would have made him laugh hysterically and also open up a lot of questions about her undergarments. She had no problem with that line of questions (and answers) but really wanted to hear everything Jamie had to say to her first.

_"We'd better go get our takeout or Miss Vivian will be mad at us." _ he reminded her. Miss Vivian was the diminutive 75 year old owner of The Southern Kitchen. Looking younger than some women in their fifties, Vivian was a force of nature. She had a flurry of white hair, smooth dark skin and very specific ideas about food. Her restaurant was a Brooklyn institution. It held only a few small tables because Vivian expected people to bring her food home and eat it together at their own table like people did in the good old days. She also had a fit if anyone suggested reheating her food in the microwave. Each order came with specific instructions for reheating the dishes if needed. The Southern Kitchen served family style meals and desserts that tasted like they came straight out of Miss Vivian's family home in Louisiana. Jamie was pretty sure it was the food that kept him coming back, but he acknowledged that Vivian reminded him of Eddie. She was exactly how he expected Eddie to be when she was older and visiting the restaurant helped him imagine a long future with his spunky partner.

There was always a line into the restaurant that wrapped around the block at lunchtime or dinnertime. Since it was only 4:00 in the afternoon, Jamie was able to run in and grab the food he ordered without waiting long. He knew he had almost nothing to eat in his refrigerator and he also knew he didn't want to leave the apartment if he could avoid it from now until Sunday, so he had made sure to order plenty of food. When he picked up the three different dinners for two with sides and two quarts of soup, not to mention a dozen biscuits, cornbread and 3 desserts, Miss Vivian was taken aback.

_"Officer Reagan, are you having some kind of party or something? That's a lot of food, even if it is the most delicious meal you can find above the Carolinas. I'm hurt you didn't invite me!"_ she teased in a soft Southern drawl..

_"Sorry Miss Vivian, but this is a party for two."_ he said squeezing Eddie's hand tightly. _"But I heard that the only way to properly take care of a girl was to feed her your cooking… and I plan to take good care of this one."_ He winked at Eddie. _ " I promise to heat everything up the right way - on the stove or in the oven. I'll follow all your directions."_ Jamie held his fingers up in a scout's honor fashion.

_"You'd better, officer, or you have me to deal with!"_ She wagged her finger at him in warning.

Jamie received a beaming smile from the tiny old woman. Eddie stood quietly next to them enjoying their banter. He was grateful for the old woman's teasing since it was the first time he had been out of his own head all day. Just a few moments joking with her had made him feel a lot better. He quickly paid before Eddie could reach for her wallet or contemplate what was in the four bags of different choices he had provided.

They stashed the bags in his trunk and headed into the market next door. Eddie headed for the aisle that had shampoo and other personal items, while Jamie grabbed a few breakfast staples, some milk and cheese and in accordance with Miss Vivian's orders some REAL maple syrup. She demanded he get some if he planned on serving her cinnamon apples with his pancakes. They grabbed a couple other impulse items then checked out. They left with three more bags of items and were prepared for not just the three days off they had ahead of them, but quite possibly the apocalypse as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home:**

Jamie pulled his car into his spot in the garage under his building. Between each of their work duffle bags, plus seven bags of food and other groceries, there was no way to bring it all up to his apartment by hand in one trip. He was once again frantic to finally be alone with Eddie behind closed doors and was unwilling to make multiple trips.

_"I'll grab a service cart. You have a key. Why don't you take your bag and head upstairs. I'll be right up with the stuff."_

_"OK, but do you mind if I jump in the shower? I rushed out of the station without taking one and I didn't want to make you wait at my place."_ she asked nervously.

_"No problem. Make yourself at home. I'll heat up our dinner while you shower."_ Jamie was almost panicking now, fearful that he would lose his resolve to finally lay everything on the line completely with Eddie.

_"But Jamie, after dinner we talk about everything, OK?"_ she asked, but it was less of a question and more of a reminder. He swore sometimes she could read his mind. In response he leaned in and kissed her warmly on the lips. She leaned into him, reaching up and putting her hand on the back of his neck. After a few moments they broke apart and she breathlessly went upstairs in the elevator.

Eddie used the key he had given her years ago to let herself into his apartment. He had bought this 2 bedroom unit after he closed on the Manhattan apartment he shared with Sydney. Initially he was expecting to bring on a roommate, but Jamie had preferred to live more frugally and preserve his solitude. Danny would sometimes stay in his other bedroom rather than traveling all the way home on late nights when his family was still living on Staten Island. Since they accepted his grandfather's help and moved to Brooklyn, the only guests Jamie ever had were Eddie and occasionally his niece.

Now Eddie was faced with an awkward decision, where to put her bag? In the past, she would have used his guest room, but now she wasn't sure where she stood. Clearly they were moving in another direction but she didn't want to assume anything. She'd been down that road with Jamie before and he was easily spooked. It wouldn't take much to send him right back inside that turtle shell of his and then she'd be waiting a few more months until after the sergeant's exam for any progress between them. She decided to play neutral and brought her entire bag into the bathroom with her to shower. Deciding that fortune favors the bold she left the door slightly ajar and headed in to finally wash off the mother of all long days. As excited as she was about the prospect of spending a long weekend with Jamie defining this thing between them that had become the most important part of either of their lives, she had killed a man this morning. Past experience told her that it was no small thing and there were consequences for her emotionally that were already starting to envelop her. Trying desperately to push the thoughts away, she forced herself to concentrate on this new development between her and Jamie. She made sure to let the water run until it was as hot as she could handle before undressing and stepping in.

Jamie unloaded the bags from the cart and sent it down in the elevator to the doorman who was waiting for it in the lobby. After securing his off duty weapon in his safe, then placing the ice cream in the freezer and other food in the refrigerator, he put chicken fried chicken and some sides into the oven to warm up. Jamie noticed the thin ribbon of steam that was coming from the slightly open bathroom door. His heart threatened to stop right there as he realized that Eddie was a few feet away standing naked in his shower.

He wanted to make sure that Eddie heard the words she deserved from him before he made any advances towards her - there was plenty of time for that over the next three days - so he went to gently pull the door closed and avoid the temptation. As he reached for the bathroom door handle, he thought he heard crying coming from the shower. Opening the door wider, Jamie was hit in the face with a wall of steam. Realizing that a love for very hot showers was another thing they had in common, Jamie started to smile until his suspicions were confirmed.

_"Eddie, are you alright?" _he asked, concerned. Seeing the curtain was closed, he entered the bathroom and continued to talk to her. _"I can hear you crying. Is there anything I can do for you?"_ He was slightly startled when a hand that was only 18 or so inches from the ground pulled the curtain aside. Eddie was seated on the floor of his shower with tears rolling down her cheeks. She had her knees folded up in front of her and was resting her chin on top. The water was not able to disguise the signs she was crying.

_"He wanted to kill you, Jamie. I should be glad he's dead. I should want to kill him again just out of spite, but instead I feel guilty. Instead of being overjoyed that the man I love survived his attack, I'm sitting here crying over a killer. I know he's a bad guy...a really bad guy. So why do I have to feel so guilty? You must hate me." _

Eddie began to cry harder now, at the sight of Jamie looking so concerned, and realizing the decidedly unromantic scenario she had set up, not to mention the prospect of having ruined the most important weekend of her life worrying about a person who had tried to kill her best friend.

It wasn't the way he had intended to start off the weekend either, but Jamie knew she needed more than words from him at this point. He grabbed the back of his collar and pulled his shirt over his head. Before he could hesitate or she could protest, he removed his socks and pulled off his jogging pants and underwear, throwing them aside. Eddie was shocked when a naked Jamie pulled back the curtain further and stepped into the shower with her. Momentarily surprised at how hot the water was, he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. Wrapping her in a tight hug he spoke to her with conviction.

_"I don't hate you for that. I love you even more. It just proves that you are a truly good person. Don't ever let anything, especially our job take that away from you."_

Realizing that not only was he naked and wet but that she was in the same situation and pressed up against him, Jamie could feel his heart pounding through his chest. Resting his chin on top of her head they stood there silently for a few minutes, reluctant to move. Though he really wanted to stay like that forever, finally he spoke softly to her.

_"I think I smell our dinner is ready. Plus we are both about to have the mother or all adrenaline crashes coming in a little while. I vote we get dressed and eat something. Then we climb into bed and put a movie on. We can talk if we're up to it, but I think you know exactly how I feel about you...about us...now. We have the rest of the weekend to talk and plan or whatever you want to do. And of course, I want to finish what we've just started here, but if you don't get some rest you're going to collapse."_ He tilted her chin up to face him and kissed her softly and earnestly.

_"That sounds perfect to me."_ she smiled weakly at him. _"Thank you for that. So what's for dinner?" _

Jamie stepped out of the shower first, grabbing a towel for each of them off of the shelf. Unlike some bachelors, Jamie had set his home up with comfort in mind and had invested in large, thick Turkish bath towels. He wrapped one around his own waist then turned and wrapped the other one around her shivering body, placing a kiss on each shoulder. While she gathered her clothes from where she had placed them on the lid of the toilet, he picked up his own clothes off the floor and tossed them into the hamper. Then he grabbed her bag off the counter, strode out of the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom. _"Come on shorty. If we burn this chicken, Miss Vivian will have my head."_

Dinner was incredible. Mashed Potatoes and Chicken Fried Chicken were smothered with peppery white gravy. Creamed corn and broccoli casserole were served alongside. Fluffy biscuits with honey butter completed the comfort food extravaganza. Normally Jamie would have balked at the meal in front of them, but after the day they had, carbs and dairy were the best remedy. Both of them ate until they couldn't fit another bite.

When they had cleaned up the dishes and put the leftovers away in the fridge, they were both beginning to nervously anticipate heading into Jamie's room. He had just put fresh sheets on his bed that morning and everything looked warm, soft and inviting. Jamie pulled back the comforter and gestured for Eddie to climb inside. She slipped off her pants and got into bed. He walked around to the other side of the bed, hung his own pants and shirt on the chair and got in beside her. She immediately curled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. In less than 15 minutes and before they even considered putting on the television, they were both sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Day:**

Jamie awoke at 3am with a raging headache. The gunshot that had ricocheted through the police car had resulted in a slight ringing in his ears that the emergency room doctor assured him would go away in the next 24 hours. The faint but detectable ringing didn't bother him too much at first, but it had eventually resulted in a headache he needed to deal with. Jamie carefully and reluctantly unwound himself from Eddie. He quietly went into the fridge for a bottle of water and then into the bathroom for some Excedrin Migraine. The delicious but salty food had left him a bit dehydrated so he eagerly drank the water. He was anxious for some relief from the headache. Finishing the last of the bottle of water, he swallowed the pills. He picked up the container of Excedrin and stopped in the kitchen to throw his empty water bottle in the recycling. He opened the fridge on his way back to bed, grabbing another water for himself and one for Eddie. At the last minute, he returned to the fridge and grabbed a piece of the chocolate cola cake from the restaurant.

Even in the darkened bedroom, Eddie seemed to glow from within. He stopped in the doorway to watch her sleep for a moment. He was enchanted with the way her hair spread out over the pillow like a wave. Her limbs seemed to be reaching out towards the spot in the bed he had just vacated. She had fallen asleep in just her shirt and a pair of sheer pink panties and he couldn't remember ever seeing anything hotter in his life. He could have watched her like that forever but she was finally registering that the warm body she had been wrapped up in all night was no longer there, and he could see her becoming fitful. He placed a bottle of water, cake and the Excedrin on her nightstand then came over to his side of the bed and climbed back in. Craving the warmth of her body, he immediately wrapped himself back up in her embrace again and snuggled down deeply into the blankets and went back to sleep.

Eddie woke up at 6am with shock, thinking she had missed her alarm. She lifted her head off the pillow to check the time from the clock on her night table but the clock was gone, only to be replaced with what looked like an incredible piece of chocolate cake. She finally remembered the events of the day before, where she was, and realized that it was Jamie that was curled up around her body holding her in place. He was sleeping lower in the bed with his head resting on her stomach. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was curled up, almost in a fetal position.

She laid in his bed, stroking his hair and back gently while he slept. Wearing nothing but boxers, she could see all the defined muscles of his torso and limbs. It had never been lost on her how alike they were. Both were strong and determined on the outside with vulnerabilities they shared with very few people. Jamie seemed to reveal his own weaknesses or perceived failures painfully slowly. She had been shocked to find out he had once been engaged, several years into their partnership and well past the point that they meant a great deal to one another outside of work as well. They were alike that way, revealing things on a need to know basis and predetermining that almost no one needed to know.

Eddie remembered how betrayed she felt when he shared the details of her sexual assault with his sister. She never wanted anyone to see her as a victim either. When her father's crimes came to light she was secretly glad that more people had blamed her than felt sorry for her. Jamie reacted the same way whenever anyone felt sorry for him. Even if he deserved their support, he would rather push people away than feel their pity. Laying there in the dark with so much still undetermined between them, Eddie pledged to be a safe place for him. She would always be the person he could come to and lay down his armor. She would comfort and protect him at his most vulnerable. Helping herself to the bottle of water on the nightstand, a couple of pills, and a few generous bites of cake, she then once again drifted back to sleep, concentrating on the feeling of Jamie's breath against the skin on her stomach.

It was nearly 10am when they both finally woke up for good, but neither was in any hurry to get out of bed. He sensed she was awake and began to playfully poke and tickle her. She played along with him as if she was still asleep until she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

_"How about some breakfast?"_ he asked.

_"What did you have in mind?"_ she responded suggestively to him.

For some reason, that made him nervous and he almost caught his voice cracking when he responded, _"bacon and eggs...and maybe some more of those biscuits and gravy."_

Once again she startled him by bounding out of the bed and toward the kitchen wearing only her thin t-shirt and underwear. As she blew past him like a mini tornado Jamie was filled with resolve that this was exactly how he wanted to spend every day off from now on. He couldn't wait to stand next to her in the kitchen wearing just the clothes they slept in and make breakfast together. Grabbing his t-shirt off the chair and pulling it on, he followed after her.

As much as they were both enjoying the intimacy of hanging out together in little more than their underwear making breakfast together, neither one was in any hurry to consummate the relationship just yet. They wanted to be playful and enjoy the comfortable time together for a while. This was the moment that both of them would later agree they first felt like a real couple. Eddie reached up to grab mugs from his cupboard and her shirt rode up above her thighs, exposing her sheer pink panties. Jamie took the moment to give her a playful swat on the backside. She yelped in surprise then turned and gave him a long but chaste kiss.

_"Be careful Reagan, or we won't get a chance to have breakfast. You know how I get when I'm hungry."_

_"I think the kids are calling it "hangry" these days"_

At that comment, Eddie exploded with laughter. _"The kids? What are you 70?"_ She was laughing so hard she could feel her eyes watering.

_"I'm pretty sure you'll be taking back that last comment later on."_ he challenged.

_"We'll see about that, boy scout."_ she teased in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Breakfast Anyone?:**

Realizing they were both starving, they set about making bacon, scrambled eggs and heating up the leftover biscuits and gravy from the night before.

_"Oh wow, Miss Vivian sent us a surprise."_ Jamie said, pulling container of her hash brown casserole out of the refrigerator and heating that up for them as well.

Once they had plates piled high with breakfast, they headed to the table to eat. Jamie put the television on to see what the news was reporting. There was a mention of the shooting yesterday which said police were still "investigating". No connection was made to the member of the Prospect Park 6, Duwann Wilson, who had been arrested for hiring the killer. Neither Eddie nor Jamie's names were mentioned either, much to their relief.

_"Well that's good. No mention of us means we can put this behind us."_ Eddie commented to break the silence.

Jamie paused thoughtfully for a few seconds before putting his fork down on the side of his plate and responding. _"I'm not sure I want to put it behind us...I mean, sure, I want to forget all about Sorrento, Wilson and the rest of that mess, but not where it got us. As frightening as it was to be nearly shot, I am glad it happened if that's what it took to push me out of my comfort zone. I feel kind of guilty that it took something like Sorrento to make me ready to be honest with myself and you about how I feel. I know I've hurt you by holding back. I'll never make that mistake again. I am so incredibly grateful for this."_ he gestured between Eddie and himself, smiling at her, his eyes glossy with emotion.

_"I'm not sure what I think about that," _Eddie countered. _"In my heart I believe we would be here no matter what. Maybe not today, but soon. Think about it, Jamie. In just a few weeks we will be taking the sergeant's exam. That was part of your plan to change things between us. You keep saying you weren't being honest with me about how you felt, but I knew. In my heart, I knew you loved me. You are the best person I know and you've always been there for me. You always have my best interests at heart. I've never doubted for a minute that you loved me. I just knew I had to wait until you were ready. Jamie, we can't do anything without both of us feeling like the time is right. If we're going to work, we need to agree about that."_

Every time Jamie thought he could not love her more, she surprised him. He was momentarily at a loss for words and simply nodded in agreement.

Finally speaking, he said, _"I do think I owe you more. I never talk about things that are difficult for me. I'm great at working through your challenges with you, but I suck at opening up the same way when it's me we're talking about. There is a lot of baggage I've been trying to deal with since we came back from Long Island. It's like what happened there forced me into the open and I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I just had trouble moving forward at a reasonable pace. There's just so much crap to deal with and it was taking forever. Then, just when I thought things were finally turning a corner, Barry shows back up. I knew he was a good guy. I couldn't stand in your way when I was such a mess. But I've gotten really good at hiding all that mess from everyone except you. You were the one person who always saw the cracks and called me on it." _

Jamie had the sensation that he was starting to babble as the hundreds of things he needed to tell her were all trying to tumble out at once. He stopped to gather his thoughts into a coherent explanation.

_"Barry was never anything more than a time filler. I wanted to give him a chance, but he wasn't you. No matter what I did or who I met, there was only ever you... You only have one piece of baggage that absolutely needs to go as far as I'm concerned." Eddie gently countered. "It's the belief that everyone else has their shit together when you don't. I literally cannot think of a single person without their own demons. If we all waited until we were in the right place before moving forward, nobody would ever get together. You always hold yourself to a standard higher than anyone else. Most of us get through things in life because of other people. Maybe keeping people at a distance and waiting for the right time is what kept you in the holding pattern in the first place? I want you to let me be the person you work through things WITH."_ Eddie suggested.

_"I realized the night we met that I was lucky Renzulli made you my partner. I just don't think I knew HOW lucky I was."_ Jamie declared picking up her hand off the table and placing a kiss on the back of her palm, tabling the discussion for the time being.

Deep conversations and an abundance of carbs had thoroughly worn both of them out. Eddie finished up the dishes while Jamie put everything else away and grabbed the two thick knitted blankets he had in the closet. They moved over to the couch and once again Jamie laid down and pulled her on top of him. After they were both settled and covered in the layers of afghan, Jamie was completely and utterly contented for the first time he could remember. Eddie had put on Zoolander and was giggling hysterically within minutes. Jamie actually thought the movie was ridiculous, but he couldn't get enough of watching her watching the movie.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He dozed off and only awoke hours later when he felt Eddie shifting off of him. She perched on the edge of the couch cushions and announced that she needed to get a shower.

_"My hair is a wreck and I really didn't get cleaned off last night."_ When she was halfway to the bathroom she said without turning back to face him, _"Care to join me?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Connections:**

After their shower heated things up, Jamie and Eddie spent the next few hours in the bedroom connecting in the only way that was left. It was late afternoon before they got out of bed.

_"24 hours doing nothing but sleeping and eating feels really good."_ Eddie remarked as she walked naked into the kitchen to grab a drink from the refrigerator.

_"Not __just__ eating and sleeping…" _Jamie called out in response while making the bed.

_"How about going for a walk?"_ Eddie asked strolling back into the bedroom.

Jamie wasn't exactly sure what she had just asked him because he was completely distracted by her appearance. _"Your going to need to put some clothes on before we can do anything," _he joked. _"Where do you want to go?"_

_"Just for a walk...Nowhere in particular,"_ she said, pulling on clothes while she talked.

Jamie knew he was completely hers when, without even thinking about it, he immediately began to get dressed so he could comply with her suggestion. It occurred to him that going for a walk was a thing only couples really did. He went for a run plenty of times to clear his head or get some fresh air but he only went for a walk when he was with a girlfriend. Even he and Eddie had generally always had a destination in mind when they were out together before this. He was feeling almost giddy with excitement about something as simple as wandering around his Brooklyn neighborhood with Eddie on his arm. He wasn't naturally a show off but in this case he couldn't resist the urge. It had always bothered him when people would compliment him on his beautiful girlfriend, acting either slightly surprised or giving him an attaboy. He always felt obligated to correct them, saying he and Eddie were just partners. He did it not because he was trying to distance himself from her, but more because he felt unworthy of the association. Now she was his in every sense of the word, and he would never need to deny them again.

The spring air was still chilly but the late afternoon sun was brilliant. Even though everything had changed between them, it was also as if nothing had changed. Eddie grabbed his hand and pulled him along excitedly. She noticed things about his neighborhood that he had walked by hundreds of times without even seeing them. This was one of the things he liked most about her. Everything could be fun if you had Eddie along and saw it through her eyes. When the realization hit him that it had been over 24 hours since he told her how he truly felt, he stopped in his tracks. When she turned to see what was holding them up, he reached out and took her face in both his hands. With people walking by on a busy Friday afternoon, he kissed her long and sweet, until she was weak in the knees. _"Happy 1 Day Anniversary"_, he said chuckling softly.

Despite the changes to their relationship over the last 24 hours, they were still them. Not 15 minutes later, she was telling him how completely ridiculous he was. She had posed a question about whether he would like to explore the city with Spiderman or Batman and his answer was, in her mind, completely wrong.

_"Batman is too serious. He has no personality."_ she whined. _"Spiderman on the other hand is young and fun. He still gets excited about the city. Plus, he doesn't expect everyone to be a criminal. He's much more open minded than Batman."_

_"I think the word you were looking for is "naive" not open minded. Plus he's what, 16 or 17 years old? Who wants to spend their time hanging out with a kid when you could be with a grown man? Which one is going to know all the best restaurants?...and then there's the transportation...Imagine tearing through the streets on the Batcycle."_

_"You and the motorcycles, Reagan. It sounds like you want to travel alone. Where does that leave me?"_

_"I wouldn't mind having you behind me on a bike, arms wrapped around my waist, wind in our faces. It's total freedom."_

_"I wouldn't mind giving it a try. And if I hate it, you're getting a sidecar. You're stuck with me, Reagan."_

_"I think you mean "stuck on you", shorty."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Study Session:**

It was just after six when they returned to Jamie's apartment. They had decided they would put in some study time for the exam while they ate dinner. The sergeant's exam was coming up and now it was even more important to both of them that they do well. The better their scores, the more choices they would have if either was promoted. While Eddie retrieved their study guides and set out all of the materials they used for reviewing like post its, highlighters and index cards, Jamie put two dishes of baked macaroni and cheese in the oven along with some roasted brussels sprouts. The last two biscuits were wrapped in foil and popped in alongside the food, just as Eddie began to pepper him with questions about setting up command at the scene of an armed robbery.

It was no surprise to Jamie that Eddie had committed herself completely to taking the sergeant's exam. For all her teasing and joking about his Harvard education, she was clearly a highly intelligent person in her own right. Eddie assumed that Jamie was getting nothing out of their study sessions other that dedicated time to go over the materials. In actuality, he got something far more valuable - a different perspective. A lot of the questions were traditionally written with clear cut right and wrong answers. But, in recent years, more open ended items challenged the test takers to describe how they would address a variety of scenarios. Jamie's by the book applications of the rules and protocols were fine, but he knew that the alternative viewpoint she often proposed took his answers to the next level. She possessed an innate sense of what strong leadership would entail and just needed to get a better understanding of the rules and regulations that governed the command. They were an equally strong compliment to one another in this preparation process.

After more than 2 hours, they were both hitting a wall. They began to lose focus and Jamie could sense they were ready to wrap things up. He playfully suggested one quick question and answer challenge before wrapping up and putting on the game. The Mets were playing and he could think of nothing better than curling up on the couch with some beers and dessert. In her typical fashion, Eddie threw a curveball of her own when she suggested that they have a strip Q&A session. While Eddie grabbed them some beers from the fridge, Jamie skimmed his study guide for potential questions. He didn't feel in the least guilty for pulling out the most obscure regulations he could come up with. The Mets were long forgotten and dessert was put off for a couple more hours. In the years to come, peach cobbler would always remind him of the beginning of their romantic relationship and became his favorite dessert.


	8. Chapter 8

**In the Still of the Night:**

_"You cheated,"_ Eddie giggled from underneath the comforter she had brought with her out to the couch a couple hours later.

_ "Not true," _he challenged her with a wicked grin. _"Just think, now you will be completely prepared for any livestock related accident that occurs within your sector," he told her._ He had found a little known protocol deep in the Patrol Guide which he questioned her about related to motor vehicle accidents involving farm animals. _"Plus, I really wanted to see you naked again,"_ he teased.

She and Jamie had re-emerged ready for dessert and looking to catch the rebroadcast of the game. At 2am, the apartment was lit only by the television and the entire world seemed to be asleep except them. It was blissful to feel like the only two people in the world. Sitting naked on the couch, covered in layers of down comforter and afghan blankets, eating peach cobbler Jamie knew he was indeed spoiled for life. He knew that he wanted to make her a permanent part of his life at that moment.

_"So you know I'm Irish,"_ he began somewhat awkwardly.

_"Yes, I've noticed the temper and stubbornness, not to mention your preference for whiskey and potatoes." _she teased in response.

_"Well we have this tradition...when you turn 14 or get confirmed...around that time... your parents give you a Claddagh ring. I don't wear mine too often but I keep it in my dresser. Now when I wear it, I get to turn it around."_

_"Why? Because of us?" _she said clearly flattered.

_"Yes, it's like a promise ring or something. You wear it facing out when you're unattached then turn it towards your heart when you're taken. I'll be turning mine around now."_

_"Can I see it?"_

_"Sure." _He quickly stood up and walked into the bedroom to grab the box from his dresser drawer.

Jamie remembered his mother's wistful smile as she handed him the box on the morning of his confirmation. It represented his very first step towards adulthood. Just holding the green leather box released a flood of memories of his Mom and Joe.

Joe had been the one to notice he had turned his ring around when he wore it to their mother's funeral. He gestured wordlessly to him with a tip of his chin from the ring to Sydney. Then patted Jamie on the back supportively. While the last time he turned the ring was special to him, it had been as a lifeline to normalcy, keeping him afloat during a horrible time. This time it meant what it was supposed to all along. This was the first step in his lifetime commitment to Eddie.

He also grabbed a second green box, this one was new. It was a smooth velvet, and held something which he had purchased when he was out shopping for Eddie's birthday. Totally inappropriate for where they were at the time of her birthday, he had saved it, intending to give it to her the morning of the sergeant's exam. It was a white gold Claddagh of her own that held a London blue topaz heart in the center.

Finding her ring size had not proven as difficult as he expected it to be when the idea first came to him the night after they had dinner in Chinatown to "celebrate" their suspension. He considered it a sign when she had picked up a discarded plastic toy ring from the ground a few days later when they were back on patrol. She had placed it on her finger, adjusting the fit, then declared that she was meant to wear 8 carat jewels, but only the plastic kind, giggling playfully. Jamie waited all day until the moment he could trace the inside of the plastic bauble without her noticing. He considered swiping the ring itself but she was clearly thrilled with her treasure and would surely notice. He still had the silly selfie she had taken wearing the ring on his phone. She texted it to him, Kara and a couple others asking if she should bring it to the property clerk. In the picture, she had flashed the giant plastic trinket for the camera with an exaggeratedly serious expression. He couldn't count the number of times he'd stared at that picture over the past few months.

_"This is the time,"_ he told himself nervously because there were a few other steps to complete until they were together forever and he didn't want to wait any longer than necessary. He pulled on sweatpants the were hanging over the back of a chair, slipping her gift in his pocket. He carried the worn green box over to the couch and sat down beside her.

When he returned, she was sitting up on her knees as excited to see this part of his history as she would be to receive a gift of her own. She would be seeing something that Jamie's mother had given to him. He kept that part of his life so tightly hidden that it was exciting to be invited to share in even the smallest part. He handed her the box and she reverently opened it up.

_"Oh Jamie it's beautiful. Let me see it on you,"_ she exclaimed grabbing his right hand.

_"Not that one," _ he said and he gently gave her his left hand._ "The right hand is where it goes when I'm.. we're.. engaged."_ He stammered. He could see her blushing at that comment.

Nothing could describe what he felt when she slid the simple gold Claddagh ring onto his finger, cradling his right hand in her small grasp.

_"I think you should wear it more often." _She decided excitedly, eliciting a smile from him. _"It suits you!"_

_"Well, I will if you think so. But, only if you wear something that suits you too."_ Jamie pulled the other small green box from his pocket. Handing it to her, he nervously told her, _"I was going to wait until the exam, but there were a lot of things I thought we would wait for until after the exam,"_ he told her earnestly.

_"Oh Jamie," _was all she uttered as she opened the box, but her eyes told him that she appreciated the significance of his gift. _"It's perfect...but how…"_ she wondered aloud to him.

_"Your 8 carat street diamond. I got the size from that." _He told her sliding the ring onto her finger, heart facing towards her heart. It fit her perfectly.

_"See! I told you!"_ she bounced up and down excitedly. "_I told you that ring was a sign!"_

Jamie laughed, _"I'm not sure I remember that._"

_"Well I was thinking it,"_ she squealed. _"Jamie, this is so beautiful!"_ Eddie was staring at her hand glossy-eyed.

When dawn came, Jamie convinced his sleeping girlfriend to move with him back into the bedroom. Shutting off the TV, he realized he still had no idea what the score of the Mets game was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spring Fever:**

The cool weather spell that had kept the city reminded of winter finally broke on Saturday. Eddie awoke baking under a mountain of blankets. Jamie had already pushed all of the covers aside in order to avoid getting up to change the thermostat. When Eddie unceremoniously dumped the blankets on him he groaned.

_"I guess it's time for us to get up, huh?"_

_"Definitely Reagan, and you need to feed me!"_ she begged.

_"Let's go for a run. Afterwards I'll make you the greatest pancakes of your life,"_ Jamie proposed.

_"That sounds like a deal but I may need something to tide me over."_

_"I've got some smoothie stuff in the freezer. We can have them before we go."_

_"Ok, but these pancakes better exceed expectations if I'm going for a run on a Saturday."_

After getting dressed and mixing up some protein shakes, Jamie and Eddie put on sneakers and headed down to the street, already busy with activity on a Saturday morning.

_"Let's head over to the park. They have the trails we can run."_

_"Sounds good,"_ she said, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

_"We should get bikes."_ He blurted out letting his mental ramblings out.

_"Is there a Citi-bike station near here?"_ She asked.

_"No, I meant we should get our own bikes. It would be fun for us when we are out exploring."_

_"Like our own Batcycles?"_ She joked.

_"Ha,ha..I mean it. It would be fun and we wouldn't need to use the subway nearly as much getting around Brooklyn. Do you even know how to ride a bike?_" he challenged.

_"Are you kidding me?" _she said a little offended._ "Of course I can ride a bike!"_

_"It's settled then. We're going bike shopping."_

_"What about the run?"_

_"If we get bikes we can make it a ride instead."_ He countered.

_"Ok, but you're still making me pancakes afterwards!"_

Two bike shops and countless Google searches for reviews and comparing prices later, Jamie and Eddie had made their first "couples" purchase. When Eddie saw the Tiffany blue bicycle in the window of the second bike shop, Jamie was already reaching for his wallet. He couldn't help but laugh as she pretended to earnestly compare this one with the others they had looked at. One test drive and she proclaimed that this was the one for her. After testing out one of the same brand's men's styles in a more sedate navy color, he had to admit that it was a great ride. The smooth shifting and comfortable seat sold him as well. True to form, they weren't cheap or overly expensive. Eddie had refused to even look at the more pricey styles the salesmen had attempted to steer her towards. She was practical but still liked beautiful things.

When they reached the counter, Jamie steadfastly refused to let her pay for her bicycle, reminding her she had literally saved his life a couple days ago. He finally allowed her to buy the two wooden crates for the rear of each bicycle so they could use them to run errands or travel around town with baggage. While the technician affixed the accessories and gave the bikes a quick tune up, Jamie imagined them riding around Brooklyn together and began to formulate the next part of his plan.

Promising to make her the pancakes tomorrow, Jamie convinced a starving Eddie to grab some brunch from a nearby cafe. She ordered the red velvet waffles from the brunch menu because as she told him, _"I'm saving pancakes for tomorrow."_ Jamie ordered a vegetable omelette. It was nearly 1:00pm, and they were both really hungry.

He was surprised that his only fear about them getting together, that dating would change them, showed no signs of coming true. She was still the same sassy, slightly bossy and very opinionated person he'd fallen for. Any notion that Eddie would somehow morph into a cautious, overly accommodating girlfriend was complete nonsense. She was already mocking him for the complete lack of brunch staples, ie: cheese and breakfast meats, in his choice.

_"Sweet brunch has syrup and savory has cheese AND some kind of pork involved." _She dictated pointing her fork at him emphatically._ "You're just eating a breakfast salad."_

_"But I like salad."_

_"As a side dish...It's completely unsatisfying as a meal."_

_"Didn't you have a chicken caesar salad the other day?"_

_"I was just being careful. I hadn't had time for a single workout all week. I've been busy, and plus Kara's kids had the stomach thing that's going around. There is NO way I'm going to the kickboxing gym without a partner. Some of those women scare me."_

_"Who are you kidding? Nobody scares you."_

_"Not true, Reagan. I'm pretty sure the one chick wants to ask me out and the other hates cops. AND they're friends! Nope, I'm only going back with a partner. Too bad the class is women only. I'll bet I could mess you up."_ Eddie eyed him defiantly, bating him for a response.

Lowering his voice so as to be barely heard, he responded.

_"Well we can go home later and you can give it a try. Then, if you're still not too tired from working out at home, you can come to Donovan's with me next week and we'll strap some gloves on. We can see what you've got in the ring."_ His voice was thick and gravelly.

_"Absolutely! That last time was great. I've been waiting for you to ask me again."_

A couple months ago, after a particularly tough week for her, Jamie had brought her to his boxing gym to work out her frustrations. He was not at all surprised that she easily transferred the skills she had from a variety of other contact sports to the ring. He had to stop watching her spar with the trainer because he was getting all together too turned on by his fierce little partner. At the time he knew he had to maintain composure for the time being. Jamie could only imagine what it would be like to watch her now..and what would happen at home afterwards. Workouts in the ring were intense. He couldn't wait to see how they handled the adrenaline rush once they were alone.

_"Why didn't you ask. You could have come anytime."_

_"No way, that's an invitation only event. You have to have your place. Something that's just about you. Otherwise you might get tired of me being around all the time."_ She said earnestly.

_"I can appreciate that. But Eddie, I'm never going to be tired of you...So consider this an invitation. Maybe you and I can do a little sparring this time."_ The wicked grin that made her weak in the knees was back.

Their new bikes took them all over the borough and by sundown they found themselves at the park. Jamie was laying in the grass soaking up the last rays of sunshine like a lion at the zoo. Eddie was lying perpendicular with her head on his stomach. She was tired and sore in places she forgot she had. All of the weekend activities she'd enjoyed had caught up with her.

_"How does that tub in your apartment work?"_

_"I'm not sure…I never tried it out."_

_"What? I can't believe it. You haven't taken a bath?"_

Jamie felt a ridiculous need to defend himself. _"I'm a grown man. I take showers."_

_"Oh do I have stuff to teach you. We're stopping for bubbles."_ Eddie emphatically proclaimed jumping to her feet and extending her hand to Jamie for a lift up off the lawn.

Jamie obediently followed her without another word, getting lost in his own thoughts about the lessons she would be teaching him that night.

True to her word, Jamie waited with their bikes outside of the CVS pharmacy where Eddie had stopped for "bath supplies" and a few other things to keep at Jamie's apartment.

He had made the suggestion to _"get some stuff to keep at my place"_ as nonchalantly as possible, but she could sense his giddy nervousness.

Since she already had a toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner from the bodega trip on Thursday, she grabbed a hairbrush and a few other grooming items. She was looking forward to seeing her things alongside his in the bathroom. Hurrying out of the CVS, she stopped for a moment to admire the figure he cast. Tall and handsome with the last few rays of daylight bouncing off the lenses of his sunglasses, he was something out of her dreams. Knowing he was waiting for her made her blissfully excited.

_"All set!" _she told him, putting her bags in the wooden crate on the rear of her bicycle. She flashed him a dazzling smile and took off in the direction of the apartment. Jamie followed behind her eagerly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Home Again:**

When they reached his apartment, Jamie secured their bikes in his storage cage in the garage. He made a mental note to get her one of the extra keys to the padlock from his safe upstairs. They were both worn out from the afternoon so they waited for the elevator.

_"When is your lease up?"_ He asked trying not to sound desperate.

_"Three months." _

_"Don't renew it."_ he told her firmly as he pushed the door to his apartment open for her.

Despite being hungry, they both knew they had been over indulging the past two days. Aware that a certain pancake breakfast was planned for the next morning, Jamie asked how soup sounded.

_"What kind?"_ Eddie inquired.

_"Chicken gumbo or tomato."_

_"Gumbo definitely. Tomato soup is for grilled cheese."_ Eddie emphatically declared. Her thoughts about food rivaled Miss Vivian's.

_"Before or after your bath?" _Jamie questioned her.

_"My bath? I think you mean OUR bath... How about after?"_

_"That sounds good to me. I'm just going to put it on the stove to simmer."_ Jamie found himself unexpectedly nervous at letting her take the lead. They had only been intimate for a couple of days and this was uncharted territory for him.

Eddie had already turned on the water in the tub and was getting things ready in the bathroom. She had grabbed a couple of jar candles when she was in the pharmacy but completely forgot about lighting them. She brushed past Jamie to look in the catch all drawer in his kitchen. As expected his "junk drawer" was neater than most people's and she easily located the barbecue lighter he had stashed away. Having no idea she had bought candles, Jamie wasn't sure whether to be intrigued or terrified at that development. He pulled a bottle of wine out of his refrigerator and popped the cork. Grabbing two plastic wine glasses that he had from a PBA winery event last spring, he carried them into the bathroom. Eddie had turned off all the lights in the room except for the candles which she placed in front of the bathroom mirror. She had put down the thick bath mat in front of the tub and had two towels all ready for them on the lid of the toilet for when they got out. She even found his robe on the back of his bedroom door and had it hanging on the rack for him to use afterwards. Jamie would need to get her something to unwind in, he thought. The water was running, filling the tub with fluffy clouds of bubbles and the air smelled of lavender.

She had undressed and was wearing nothing but her underwear and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had on a black lace bra and panties. Jamie would have completely lost interest in the bath if he wasn't curious about what lessons she had in mind. Without speaking, she kissed him almost roughly and helped him off with his clothes.

_"Get in."_ she demanded firmly pushing him towards the tub. Her aggressiveness was already turning him on.

Jamie complied and settled himself into the bath. He had to admit the hot water felt incredible. The bubbles made the water silky and smelled beautiful. Combined with the candles flickering and his nearly naked girlfriend, the effect was intoxicating. Once he was situated in the tob, Eddie put a rolled towel behind his head and handed him a glass of wine. She placed the bottle and the other glass down next to the tub. Slowly and deliberately she turned around to face the mirror. The view of her from behind in her Brazilian cut panties was almost as good as the front, then he realized he could see her from the front in the mirror as well. He was completely undone as she locked eyes with him through the glass then took her time removing her clothing as slowly as possible. When she was completely naked, she turned to face him and he was frantic with anticipation. He might have actually whimpered in disappointment when instead of joining him, she knelt by the side of the tub, picking up her glass of wine. She drank a long deliberate sip, then she licked her lips suggestively. Leaning over she gave him a deep, intense kiss. She kept one hand busy while occasionally feeding him a sip of his wine. Out of somewhere, he wasn't quite sure where, she produced a washcloth and a bath puff in the other and she proceeded to use the alternating textures to drive him completely out of his mind. Stopping periodically to offer him more wine, she made sure he was comfortable and relaxed. Finally bringing him to release, she put down her implements and stood up.

_"Make room for me in there."_ she told him and she climbed in with him. Settled down between his legs, she leaned back against his chest. His heart was still beating fast and hard. He took a finger full of bubbles and deposited them on the tip of her nose. Giggling she wiped them off and sat back enjoying the feeling of the hot, silky lavender scented water as it covered her skin and her boyfriend underneath her.

Jamie Reagan would never look at a bathtub the same way again. They would move a couple of times in their lives, and he always made sure the realtor knew that a bathtub was a must have feature in their home.

Probably because they were already so familiar with one another, they were already quite comfortable with being undressed in the other's presence. Sex and nakedness had been the last frontier between them before the events of Thursday propelled them forward. Later, while sitting at his small dinner table, her wrapped in just a towel and him in his robe, they ate the spicy gumbo with cornbread and enjoyed a second bottle of wine. Jamie was already intoxicated by a combination of her and the wine. He was poised for the next step in his plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Join Me?:**

After watching television for a while, they were both ready for bed . Physically Jamie was tired but his mind was going a million miles an hour. Eddie didn't appear to notice he thought thankfully, as he glanced over at her. She had painted her nails a bluish pink color while they watched TV, "to highlight my ring" she had told him followed by a kiss. She was admiring her handiwork and the sparkly blue ring on her finger.

Trying, and failing miserably, to sound like it was nothing, Jamie spoke self-consciously.

_"So tomorrow morning I'm gonna try to catch the 9:15 mass. You don't have to come. I mean unless you want to...you can wait here and I'll be right back. I just need to go."_

_"Confession?"_ She teased him playfully.

_"More like giving thanks. Plus 9:15 is generally a Reagan free time. The rest of the family goes to the 10:30 service. If my dad is working, he might go on his way in at 7:00 but 9:15 is wide open. It's also one of Mark's masses and I need to check in with him. No doubt he's heard about Thursday and he's wondering when I'll be in touch."_

For the past year, Jamie had been meeting weekly with Father Markham to help him get out of whatever dark place he'd been stepping into now and then over the past few years. Not only was Mark a priest but he was also a board certified psychologist and the department chaplain. He had helped Jamie overcome much of the likely case of PTSD he suffered after losing Joe and Vinny to the job in a short span of time.

_"Of course I want to go. I don't have a dress though. Are pants okay?"_

"_Definitely. There's no special dress code. I'll probably wear jeans." _("_Mostly because I've completely neglected laundry all weekend,"_ he thought to himself.)

_"It's settled then...are we having pancakes before or after?" _She was unwilling to forego the promised breakfast. _"Remember you promised me some spectacular pancakes."_

Jamie laughed out loud. _"How about before. I'll get up early and make you breakfast in bed._"

_"This plan is getting better and better."_ She snuggled up against him and went to sleep.

One thing Eddie knew was that the Catholic part of Jamie was as integral to who he was as the secular part. It was his faith that guided him like a moral patrol guide. It gave him hope and direction during his darkest times. She knew that to truly be happy he would need someone who accepted and embraced that part of him. He would have told her it didn't matter if she was interested in the church thing, but she knew better. She might never find the same things inside of a church that he did, but she would be right beside him offering support.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sunday Together:**

And so the next morning Jamie woke up at 6:15, jumped in the shower and prepared to make her some of Jamie and Miss Vivian's Amazing Apple Pancakes. (As Eddie called them when she posted a picture to her Instagram page.) By 7:30, Jamie had a plate assembled for her and he brought her a tray into the bedroom as promised.

_"Wow! These are the best thing that ever happened to me,_" she said enthusiastically.

_"Really?_" He pretended to be hurt.

Laughing she said, _"Alright maybe not the best thing, but they are pretty great."_

_"It's my secret ingredient."_ Thanks would again be silently given to Miss Vivian for not only demanding he use real maple syrup but also making him promise to add a half cup of sour cream to the batter.

After she ate, Eddie hurried into the bathroom to get ready. She applied her makeup and did the best she could with her hair, vowing to get a curling iron for his place before their next time off.

They were both ready and out the door by 8:45. Hand in hand they walked into the church, when suddenly Eddie began to get nervous. As a child her family had attended the Orthodox Catholic Church near their home in West Chester. But, it was more of a business obligation for Armin than a spiritual one. Other than making appearances at the holidays, they rarely attended. After his arrest, she'd never gone back. She knew that the two churches shared a lot of rituals, but she also knew they were quite different. She wasn't even sure she remembered a single prayer. Jamie squeezed her hand tightly for support. Calmed by his efforts she let him lead her to a pew and they sat down.

While the service didn't provide her with the same spiritual affirmation that it did for Jamie, she found it beautiful and calming. It gave her time in her own head to be truly thankful: thankful for Jamie's life being spared, thankful for their new direction and thankful for everything that seemed possible for them now. She wasn't sure exactly who or what she was talking to when she said her own prayer of thanks, but it was earnest and heartfelt.

After mass was over, Jamie lingered in order to be at the end of the receiving line. When they reached Father Mark, Jamie greeted him warmly.

_"I called your father when I heard what happened."_ Father Markham told him._ "He said you had requested some radio silence to rest and recharge. From the looks of you, mission accomplished."_

_"Yes Father, I'm feeling great actually. We're headed to my dad's house later on today to see the family."_

_"So will we be getting together this week? I've got the chess board all set up." _Father Markham asked, maintaining Jamie's privacy regarding their sessions.

_"Definitely, I'll see you then."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sunday Dinner:**

When they reached the car, it occurred to him that Eddie was uncharacteristically quiet. She seemed not exactly upset but definitely troubled.

_"What's wrong?"_ Jamie asked bringing their entwined hands to his lips and kissing hers.

_"We're going to your dad's house?"_ she said with a nervous panic evident in her voice._ "It's not that I don't want to... but I mean what will they think?...is he going to think we've been sneaking around together this whole time?"_

_"You have nothing to worry about. My dad even said to let him know if you needed anything when I called him on Thursday. I told him you and I were both great and then asked for 48 hours of time to myself. He was a detective after all. I'm pretty sure he figured it out."_

_"You're sure he'll want me there?..that they will all like me? How can you be sure?"_

_"Eddie, my brother and sisters have been telling me since the end of our first year together that we were perfect for each other. They all have been telling me to get off my ass and ask you out for years. Even my grandfather has been getting into the act. I KNOW they're going to love you almost as much as I do. Please trust me,"_ he begged her.

_"I do, I swear I do, but I'm really nervous."_

_"I've got an idea. We're not due at my dad's house until 3:00. Let's do something fun to distract you."_

_"We could go for a bike ride? Let's check out the new area by the pier. I heard they have a lot of fun things going on. I have to change first. This is the only acceptable outfit I have to wear to your father's house, and I can't get all sweaty in it." _

30 minutes later, they were both changed and off again on their bikes. Despite the warm day, the pier area was just starting to become active. It was nearly 11:00 and most of the businesses had been open for barely an hour.

When Eddie saw the miniature golf course, she told him they must try it soon. Jamie was trying to be less cautious and more spontaneous so he said, _"Let's go now."_ They hopped off their bikes and while Jamie secured them, Eddie went up and paid for the two of them to play the full 18 holes.

They were both fiercely competitive, especially with one another. They spent the first 9 holes laughing and joking with each other about the game. By the 15th hole, Eddie was ahead two strokes which told her Jamie's mind was elsewhere. She was a terrible golfer and he would never just let her win.

_"What's wrong, Jamie. If it's about later, I can wait. I don't have to go tonight. If you want more time."_

Jolted out of his headspace, Jamie was shocked. _"Eddie, I want you to be there. No, I need you to be there. Honestly the way things have been going with my dad, I might need a medic."_ he joked sarcastically.

_"You're always there for me, so I'll be there for you."_ she promised. _"Even if it means sitting down to dinner with my ultimate boss who will totally be able to tell we've had sex." _

_"How exactly will he be able to tell that?"_ Jamie laughed out loud.

_"More than 30 years of presentation of the ranks, of course. He's got ESP or something. The last time he did a command inspection at the 23rd, my friend told me he knew one officer forgot their notebook. It isn't even visible, but he could tell. I just want to be sure he sees me as a respectable person, not some girl who dragged his son into bed when his guard was down."_

_"You don't think he probably heard there were a few calls where that officer was unprepared? Come on Eddie he's not magical. You are the most respectable person I know. Plus, that goes two ways. He's not going to think I dragged you into bed when you were vulnerable from the shooting? We're both respectable people who couldn't deny our feelings any longer...Besides, I've got your back. But if you're not ready. We'll skip it for the week. I'm ready when you are. If you fall behind, I'll wait up. Isn't that what you told me? We're a team...If it makes you feel better I'll go in first and scout out the surroundings. I'll be like the cavalry and make sure the coast is clear before you come in so they're ready. What do you think?"_ he teased her.

_"I'm ready if you are. Besides I've met your priest. He wasn't that scary. The rest of your family will be a piece of cake if we're a team. We're an army of two and if people don't accept it they can deal with both of us."_

_"You're just as much of a chaplain to me as Mark is. If it wasn't for you, not only would I be sitting out the sergeant's exam because I was too stubborn to take my career in my own hands, but I'd be dead at the hands of some lunatic. You look out for me. You're the person I count on, Eddie. Just you. We can let them know together tonight that we are a couple. You can count on me to be there for you every step of the way. Like Bruce Springsteen says, "No retreat, no surrender". We've got this."_ He smiled at her, poking her gently in the side.

By now, there was a family behind them waiting their turn at the hole. Jamie and Eddie let them pass through and go first. Jamie watched the father gently guide his daughter with holding the club. He could see the man's wife holding their baby. In that moment he longed for that more than anything in the world. He wanted, no he needed, Eddie in his life forever. Once again he put aside the plans he had to take his time courting her before moving ahead. Jamie guided her by the elbow to the side of the green. He dropped to one knee in front of her.

_"Eddie, I don't think I can wait another minute to ask you this. I don't have a ring yet, a proper engagement ring, but I'll get one. I need to ask you if you would marry me. I love you more than anything in the world. You have been the only person in my life for years who meant anything to me. Please say yes."_

Eddie was completely shocked by his uncharacteristic display of public emotion. She nodded yes vigorously and pulled him to his feet. A few people had noticed and were taking pictures or clapping for them. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him, and whispered "yes" over and over in his ear. When they finally broke apart. Eddie was crying happy tears and even Jamie let a few drops fall from his eyes. He could see there was no hesitation in her face. She was all in and so was he.

They were both giddy with emotion but they finished the last two holes before sitting down at the picnic tables. Jamie tallied the score, he came from behind and beat her by three strokes. She blamed her defeat on him; proposing to her threw her off her game. Jamie began to write on the little scorecard he had from their game. He planned on just writing the date and time but decided to add the little note, _"Remember, I will always have your back"._ Then quickly tacking on, _"If you fall behind I'll wait up."_ He slid the paper over so she could see. Grabbing the pencil she wrote, _"I'll pay you respect every day of our lives." _Before long, they had pushed the card back and forth several more times and the result was they had written their own personal promises to one another, a set of vows that would govern them both on and off the job.

Realizing it was nearly 2:00, they got back on their bikes and headed home. By the time they arrived and Jamie secured their bikes in the storage cage, they were almost certainly late. They both hurried to get dressed and ready, but stolen moments of affection kept pulling them off course. Finally, 10 minutes after he was due to arrive, they headed to his father's house. A quick text to Erin that he was on his way went unanswered, a sure sign they were already at the table waiting for him.

Laughing and breathless, they pulled up to the large brick house. Jamie helped her from the car and led her around to the front door. He let go of her hand for just a moment to announce their arrival, leaving her in the hallway just outside the room. Once room for her had been made at the table, he reached his hand out and led her into the dining room.


	14. Chapter 14

**** If I haven't mentioned before in this story, Linda isn't dead. I just can't stand that and never write anything that way. ****

**After Dinner:**

When they returned to Jamie's car after dinner, Eddie felt conflicted. His brother and sisters had been genuinely excited for them. His grandfather, niece and nephews were welcoming and seemed thrilled for them too. The only wrinkle in an otherwise perfect "coming out" for them was his father's reaction. While Frank Reagan had said the right things for the most part, he was clearly strained. He couldn't help but remind everyone at the table that the two of them would soon be separated, even intimating that she was the one who would move. Jamie chose that moment to challenge him, letting him know that there were no regulations that prohibited them from continuing to work together. The standoff between the two Reagans remained civil, but she was pretty sure that was due to her presence. Before they left later that evening, Jamie had spent a few private moments alone with his father. It didn't appear to make any difference and she could tell there was a serious wall between Jamie and his father. Yet, when they left the house, they had been warmly given goodbyes by everyone despite the tension. Eddie was told to expect a proper celebration the following week.

Jamie was trying his best to remain upbeat on the way home, but his resolve was cracking. He knew this was one of the times he needed to resist the urge to shut down and push people away, especially Eddie. But before he could open up to her, he needed to come to terms with how he felt. He needed to be alone for just a few minutes and replay the events of the evening. He wasn't even sure if the disappointment he felt was a residual anger from earlier events between him and his father, or if he was truly bothered by how tonight had gone. The rest of the family had been positively giddy over their announcement. He tried to focus on that while they drove home.

Seated beside him, Eddie was also putting on a similar act, trying to seem like nothing was wrong. She was attempting to focus her energy on the quiet interaction she had shared with Henry Reagan when he whispered that he'd been waiting for years to meet her. But the obvious tension between Jamie and his father as a result of their engagement was heart-breaking for her. She was well aware of the pressure that resulted from a parent who was disappointed with your choices. She knew first-hand the guilt, anger and sadness that it caused. To be the root cause of such disappointment was painful.

Soon both of them were snapped out of their private thoughts when their phones chimed in unison. Both Jamie and Eddie knew that they had not been imagining things, when even Danny felt compelled to help smooth things over and text them on the way home.

_"Still smiling from your great news. _

_Welcome to the family, Eddie. _

_3 D, L, J & S"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Fallout:**

Jamie gripped her hand tightly after parking the car and led her back upstairs. She had planned to come up for just a few minutes, grab her bag and then head home, since they had to meet with the department psychologist the next morning. Her appointment was first, scheduled for 10am. Hopefully, afterwards she would report to the 12th precinct to return to active duty. She still needed to get her things together at her apartment. The bubble that enveloped them had definitely burst and the real world was infringing. Frank's reaction forced her to imagine what everyone else at the precinct would think. She was about to launch into a full blown panic, until she caught a glance at Jamie. He was falling apart and she could tell, not that he would admit it. He hadn't even moved beyond the events of the evening to consider what would happen tomorrow and beyond. Instead of focusing on her own insecurities, she decided that Jamie needed her. Before she could consider how to help him, when they got inside the apartment Jamie quickly turned to her.

_"Would you hang out for a while? I just want to grab a quick shower and I'll be right out."_ His voice was husky with emotion he was trying to control.

_"Of course,"_ she told him nodding.

Jamie placed a quick peck on her lips and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped off his clothes. Without even waiting for the water to heat up, he stepped into the shower. He stepped inside and leaned his forehead against the tiled wall. The hot water streamed down over his head and he finally let go of everything he'd been holding in. A few frustrated tears fell from his tightly clenched eyes. For the first time in four days, he felt like everything he'd waited for with Eddie was slipping away.

As if answering his fears with reassurance, Jamie felt the curtain brush against his shoulder as it was pulled aside. He made no move to face Eddie, but she entered the shower anyway. She stood behind him, reaching around and hugging him from behind, and then she rested her head against his back. This genuine expression of sympathy and comfort was the straw that broke the camel's back. Jamie began to sob quietly without facing her. She stood there, never moving or shifting her embrace, while he wept. It took a while, but gradually he got his emotions in check and he turned to face her. Grabbing her tightly, he hugged her again, this time resting his chin on the top of her head.

_"Please don't let him scare you off,"_ he begged.

Eddie looked up at him and placed both hands against the sides of his face. She used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away any remnants of his tears from his cheeks. "Not possible, Jamie. I want you to know that. No matter what, we are partners. We're an army of two, right?"

_"I just can't understand why I'm such a disappointment to him. I work hard, support myself and have a career and a woman I love. What more does he want?" _Jamie let a few more tears escape.

_"Jamie, he doesn't know anything about US. If your kid came home 48 hours after being shot at and said he was marrying his best friend, tell me you wouldn't be skeptical. But he doesn't know everything we've shared over the past few years. It's only natural for him to think we're rushing things when in reality it's taken forever to get here."_

The logic in her declaration began to break through to him but he couldn't completely agree with her either.

_"It's not just our engagement. It's the sergeant's exam, my "lack of motivation" as he called it and honestly the fact that I know he's never thought I was good enough to do this job."_

_"There is no way he can think you're not good enough. He's a logical person if nothing else, he's seen your file. He's got the numbers to rely on. He knows how effective you are as a police officer. He's got to know the only person responsible for the fact you're not a detective is him. If he wasn't the commissioner, you'd have been promoted years ago. But I'm selfishly glad. If you were a detective, we wouldn't be right here, right now, together."_

Jamie smiled at her gratefully. She had demolished his one and only fear - that he would lose her support if his family didn't accept her. He knew from her reaction that while she craved their acceptance, it was not a requirement for her. He was the only requirement she had.

Eddie decided to take matters into her own hands and provide him with some comfort and the support he felt he'd been lacking. Turning off the water, she led them out of the shower. Pulling towels off the shelf, she handed him one and wrapped another around herself. She gently pulled him by the hand into the bedroom. She opened his drawers and pulled out boxers, a t-shirt and sweats. She helped him get dressed and then grabbed another of his t-shirts to cover herself for the time being. This time it was her who pulled back the covers and guided him into bed.

_"I'll be right back, lambchop. I'm just going to put everything away."_ Quickly she put their dirty clothes in the hamper, located her underwear and slipped them on and then straightened up the bathroom. Padding back to the bedroom, she saw him lying in bed, staring straight ahead. She grabbed her phone and charger from her bag. Setting the alarm for 7am, she laid down beside him. Wrapping herself around him like a blanket, she whispered into his ear.

_"I love you Jamie. Nothing and nobody is going to change that. You will always have me by your side."_ Finished with her declaration, she rested her head in the space underneath his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Jamie found sleep much more difficult to achieve. He laid there in silence, counting his blessings in an effort to calm himself. Finally letting his emotions surface about his relationship with his father had been cathartic, but also difficult to stop once he started. He decided that this was a defining moment in his adulthood. He would stand up for himself and Eddie. He wasn't going to rant and rave the way Danny would, but he would be every bit as clear with his father. He and Eddie were a good partnership. He loved her with his whole heart and soul. Neither of those facts were up for debate. He couldn't control the outcome of his father's decisions but he could control how he reacted. Knowing that she wasn't going anywhere was reassuring. If he couldn't get any rest himself, he'd enjoy watching her sleep. Surprisingly, unburdening himself and watching his fiancée sleep in his arms had been what he needed all along. He finally fell asleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mondays Are Hard:**

When Eddie heard her alarm go off on Monday morning, she knew she had to get moving. She absolutely had to swing by her apartment before her appointment. Jamie wanted to drive her home, but they compromised and he made her breakfast instead while she called for an Uber.

_"You're coming back later, right?"_ he asked nervously.

_"If you want... I don't want to get in your way."_

_"Ed, I want to marry you. I think that pretty much qualifies as wanting you around as much as possible."_

She smiled at him. _"I'll be here then. I'll just stop by my place for some work clothes once they clear me, then I'll grab another Uber and head over here,"_ she held up crossed fingers to further illustrate her hopes.

_"Sounds good. But text me before you get a ride. Maybe I'll be done and I can pick you up. My appointment isn't until 3 o'clock so I've got time. I'm going to hit the gym before I go in. Not sure when I'll be done either."_ Jamie had already sent the building manager a message asking if there were any available parking spots for rent in the building garage. He wanted her to be able to come and go at will.

Her phone chimed to let her know the car she called for was here. Jamie insisted on walking her downstairs and he kissed her softly before she got into the car and it drove off.

His phone sounded almost immediately after Eddie pulled away and he smiled, expecting to see a text from her complaining about the driver's music or telling him something else to keep him close to her in spirit. Instead it was Baker with an "invitation" to meet with his father at 1PP later that week. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was back and he knew he needed to head to Donovan's to sweat it out before his meeting with the department shrink.

Eddie realized that if she had been right about anything recently, it was when she told Jamie that people got through things with the help of other people, not by sheer will power. Under other circumstances, the strife she was causing within Jamie's family, combined with the complicated emotional soup from the shooting would have her up to her elbows in cookie dough and drinking wine all night with Kara, or maybe even Jamie. But his needs and helping him were having an effect on her. She just didn't have time to wallow in doubt and self pity when he needed her. She rode home thinking only about how she could best support her fiancé when they were together again this evening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Getting Over The Hurdles:**

Eddie told the department psychologist everything about the shooting and even a few details about the effects the incident had on her relationship with her partner. A few tears were shed, but overall the appointment went fine. That's why she was so disappointed when she was told by the desk sergeant that despite the psychologist's okay, she'd need to ride a desk for the duration of the current 4 shift cycle. Protocol was that officers be first evaluated by a medical professional and then observed by their command officer after a fatal shooting. The best way her sergeant felt he could do that was by keeping her close by. At least she was getting back to work, she told herself.

Jamie decided that in addition to hitting the boxing gym in hopes of finding a sparring partner, he'd stop by to see Father Markham also. Father Mark must have sensed the agitation in his voice when he called because he dropped his lunch plans to make room for Jamie. By 9:30am, Jamie was working over a heavy bag and getting warmed up to deal with his frustrations in the ring with the gym manager, Joey Donovan. His uncle Jimmy was the owner of Donovan's and a boxing legend in Brooklyn, but Joey kept the place fresh and attracted younger boxers. At 23, he wasn't sure he completely understood why Jamie's engagement was causing him so much pent up anxiety but he was sure glad to be single.

At 11:30am, while Eddie was in the department psychologist's office for her mandatory meeting, Jamie was pulling up to the rectory. Jamie and Father Mark dissected the events surrounding the shooting, the progress he'd made with Eddie and his troubles with his father over a game of chess. The older priest was able to help Jamie accept his father's reaction by talking at length about his own fears. While Frank was afraid that his brilliant son would end up feeling unfulfilled and trapped as time went on, Jamie could see that he had the same fears about Eddie in their relationship. Most importantly, he helped him come to terms with his right to stand up for himself and Eddie. He was his father's son, but no longer his child. He shouldn't feel guilty or wrong for asserting himself respectfully. He would give respect and hopefully get respect in return.

By the time Jamie reported for his own department clearance review at 3 o'clock, he'd spent the entire day doing heavy emotional labor. All the toughest bridges had been crossed either in the ring or over chess and lunch with Father Mark. Once the department psychologist learned he was working with a therapist on an ongoing basis, he felt confident performing a simple diagnostic interview and getting Jamie's permission to follow up with Father Markham.

As he left the psychologist's office with his clearance in hand, Jamie pulled out his phone and turned the ringer back on. He was happy to find several texts from Eddie which of course included pictures. Her silly side was on full display as she let him know she was home at her apartment and had been "sentenced" to three days of desk duty to finish out their current four day cycle. She illustrated her frustrations by sending him a picture of herself wearing one of her handcuffs, another with a frowny face and finally one off her phone that was taken of the two of them fooling around in front of a patrol car and green screen from Community Day in the 12th precinct with text overlayed that read "Sunday Funday". She would return to patrol on Sunday after their two days off.

Jamie replied letting her know he was on his way. His stomach was doing flips when he saw her waiting outside for him on the steps of her building. His heart raced as she bounded up to his car with her ponytail bouncing behind her. He was happy to notice she had a larger bag alongside her work duffle. He double parked, and loaded her bags into his trunk. After a quick but intense kiss, they were headed back to Jamie's apartment.

Jamie was scheduled to be back on patrol the following day, while Eddie would be working a desk assignment. Knowing that they would both need to be up early for roll call at 7:45am, Jamie wanted to get home, have dinner and call it an early night. He groaned in frustration when his phone rang and he saw a familiar number appear.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Dinner Guest:**

Henry Reagan was not the type of person to sit idly by when he saw his family struggling with something. He would bring the mountain to Mohamed if he needed to. It would not surprise anyone who knew Jamie well that in this case, he was the mountain. While Jamie was easy going to a fault most of the time, he could be the most stubborn of all the Reagans once he was pushed too far. Currently, Henry's own son was in the proverbial doghouse for his behavior the night before that had done the pushing. Henry was confident that neither Jamie nor his beautiful fiancée had any clue why Frank was being such an ass. He was determined to smooth things over a bit. Once he played his "grandfather card" and invited himself to Jamie's apartment for dinner he felt like he was back in the game.

Jamie may have been less than excited to have a dinner guest, but Eddie was thrilled.

_"Jamie, how can you suspect your grandfather is up to something? He doesn't have a problem with us. Sure, he may be old school about us riding together, but he was nothing but kind and supportive of us last night."_

_"Because I know him. Beware of elderly Reagans bearing wrapped packages," _he quipped.

Just as Jamie suspected, Henry Reagan arrived via Uber to the apartment carrying a bag of takeout from his favorite Italian place and a large red wrapped box with a bow. When Jamie looked skeptically at the package, Henry scoffed.

_"It's not for you anyway,"_ his grandfather challenged.

Henry handed over the takeout bag unceremoniously to Jamie to set out on the table and carried the gift past him to Eddie. He greeted her with a 1000 watt smile and a kiss on the cheek.

_"You're the one I really came to visit," _ he joked, pretending to glare at his grandson. _"Actually, that's only partly true. In a family severely lacking in good news lately, I couldn't wait for Sunday to give you this. Pay attention Jameson, because once she opens this, the ball's in your court."_

_"Can I open it now?"_ Eddie almost begged. She reminded Jamie of a four year old on Christmas.

_"Of course you can, dear, just as soon as Jamie gets out that phone of his to snap a picture. It's your first engagement gift, right? You'll want to commemorate this." _

As Eddie tore off the thick red paper, she uncovered a beautiful 12 inch Waterford vase. "It's stunning," she said with awe, placing the heavy leaded crystal object in a place of honor in the middle of the table.

_"This is an important gift, you two...a symbol of your love. It's Jamie's job to remember to always make sure it has fresh flowers in it. Even when you're upset with each other or super busy, he needs to take the time to keep it full. And your job, Eddie, is to tend to the flowers, removing any dead ones and giving the rest fresh water. Every time you see it, remember how much you love one another. Love is hard work. It takes effort and patience on both of your parts. 40 years together and Betty always had a beautiful arrangement on the table to remind her how I truly felt - even if I was being a jackass."_ He winked at her after his last remark.

Jamie had to admit that his grandfather had hit one out of the park. The realization hit him that when she was alive, his mother had always kept a vase of flowers on the hall table, and in the middle of Danny and Linda's dining room was a very similar vase, always filled with flowers as well.

Jamie pretended to find them frustrating, but in reality, he loved seeing Eddie and his grandfather so happy together. By the time dinner was over, he suspected he was only her second favorite Reagan. When he snapped a picture of his grandfather receiving a kiss on the cheek from Eddie in a very exaggerated fashion, Henry demanded that he send it to him.

_"All the bridge club ladies will think I'm some kind of cougar," _he proclaimed proudly.

_"Cougars are women, Pops. You'd be a sugar daddy."_

_"Well whatever they call it, maybe it will get that aggressive Maureen Taggert off my case. She's positively relentless."_

Jamie found himself learning new things about Eddie over dinner, even after their years of partnering and friendship. He knew she loved theater, especially musicals. They'd seen Wicked together after being gifted tickets from the family of a victim they helped get justice. He even knew she saw The Lion King with Kara Walsh and her kids a few months ago. What he didn't know was how much she loved theater. He also never knew she performed in her high school and college musicals. Over dinner she and his grandfather had bonded over a shared love of show tunes and all things musical. Jamie already knew how he would surprise her for their one month anniversary. He sent himself the words "Aladdin" as a text reminder for the following day.

Soon, it was getting late, nearly 8:00. Since they had both had an emotionally draining couple of days, he was eager for sleep. When Henry pulled out his phone to message his favorite Uber driver, Jamie stopped him.

_"I'll take you home."_

When Henry scoffed at the idea, Jamie reminded him that he needed to grab some flowers from a bodega before all the good ones were snapped up by the guys who were getting home late for dinner.

_"Find yourself a good florist, Jameson. They are much more effective at getting you out of hot water."_ Henry winked at him and bid Eddie goodbye until Sunday evening.

_"Don't have a big lunch on Sunday when you're working, I plan on pulling out all the stops next week."_

45 minutes later, Jamie returned home alone bearing a bouquet of flowers for her new vase. For his part, Henry was so enchanted by Eddie that he was singing her praises for the majority of the ride home. Jamie only had to endure a few minutes of reminders to understand the position his father is in and affirmations that EVERYONE in the family was thrilled for him and Eddie.

Eddie had already changed into pajamas much to Jamie's dismay. He knew they couldn't maintain the two or three times a day pace for long, but he'd been looking forward to reconnecting with her all evening. When he joked about it, she seductively reminded him that opening the packages can be just as much fun as what's inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Back to Work:**

The next morning, the two of them woke rested and eager to get back to work. Jamie was hoping that there was little mention of last Thursday and he could move on. He was seriously disappointed that Eddie wouldn't be available to ride with and desperately hoped he was paired with someone verging on mute. Eddie was only slightly forlorn about the prospect of three days of house arrest. She was still experiencing some pretty vivid dreams about Jamie being shot, though they weren't waking her up. She just awoke in the morning with an uncomfortable feeling that dissipated only after she saw him alive and well. Experience told her the best cure was to get out there and work through it, but a couple more nights to recharge and rest wouldn't hurt. While nobody knew they had gotten engaged yet, their shared reaction to the shooting would have them under scrutiny regardless.

_"Drop me at the coffee shop and I'll get us some decent fuel"_

_"Afraid of being seen with me?"_ He said feigning hurt.

_"No, I just really want a Guatemalan coffee. Plus it can't hurt to keep us on the down low." _Her last reason was said softly and with less conviction than the first.

_"Eddie, I honestly don't care who knows or who talks about us. I'm not looking to put on some kind of show or anything. I plan on being professional at work, but if we ride together, it's nobody's business but ours. I'm pretty sure, they're just jealous anyway,"_ he told her with complete conviction.

_"OK, but I still want the coffee and I'm going to be chained to a desk all day. You still have your freedom._" she whined.

_"They can't take away your Frreeedomm!" _Jamie parroted in a mock Scottish accent doing his best Braveheart imitation. _"But get me one while you're in there."_ He slowed the Chevelle, stopping in front of her favorite coffee shop.

After she hopped out, he drove two more blocks to the parking lot. He got out of his car with considerable swagger feeling better than he had in a long time. By the time he stopped to catch up with a few other officers, Eddie was already bounding up the sidewalk in front of the precinct.

_"Hey Janko, got anything for me?"_

_"Here you go, Reagan. One decaf, non-fat, soy dishwater."_ She handed him his cup and headed into the locker room to get ready. They went their separate ways after roll call. Jamie was matched with a transfer officer named Jones who thankfully wasn't particularly curious about his temporary partner. He did however appreciate the back and forth banter between Jamie and Eddie. It wasn't until Jones pointed it out an hour later, that Jamie saw his cup was labeled _"Lonely"_.

_"Nice, Janko, really nice."_ he told her laughing when he placed a fresh coffee on the desk in front of her a few hours later. She immediately turned the cup and noticed it was labeled _"Cheerleader"_.

While Eddie hated desk duty, the non-punitive nature of her assignment meant that detectives and brass gave her some interesting assignments to help out with. She was actually enjoying the research she'd been tasked with by the detectives working a series of potentially connected restaurant robberies. She was pulling the files for any late night smash and grabs that took place following high volume business days. They were pleasantly surprised when she took the initiative to provide some information about smaller robberies that didn't at first glance appear to be related but had some striking coincidences.

As soon as four o'clock came, Eddie immediately headed into the women's locker room to change. She was ready and impatient 15 minutes before Jamie headed back into the precinct with Jones.

_"If you can wait a few minutes, how about ribs from Anton's?"_ he asked her.

_"That sounds like a plan!"_

While he showered, he got another text from his brother. When he got out and looked at his phone, he saw that they had been invited to dinner at Danny and Linda's place on Thursday. As soon as he responded, _"Yes, sounds great" _his phone pinged again three times in rapid succession.

_"Linda wants you to text her the picture from your proposal"_

_"Why did I not see this picture of your proposal?"_

_"I'm pretty sure I would get a kick out of it"_

_"That's exactly why I didn't show it to you,"_ was Jamie's only reply.

Jamie pulled up the pictures that had been taken of them right after he dropped to one knee at the mini golf course. Two different strangers had been using their phones at the time and were kind enough to snap a few pictures. Both people had approached him and got his number so they could text him the images. _"The problem with spontaneity is that you can't plan for it,"_ Jamie thought mimicking Frank Reagan and laughing to himself. Lucky for him there were amateur photographers around - one with a seriously high quality camera phone - to capture the moment for them. His favorite, and the one he sent directly to Linda (hopefully avoiding Danny), was taken from a vantage point behind his right shoulder. The shocked and elated expression on her face was priceless as she looked at him. He wasn't sure what Linda had in mind, but whatever it was, this was the image he wanted preserved. When he looked over the dozen other shots that the various strangers had sent him, he felt a rush of emotions. He could see how happy they both were in their last few minutes alone. Hurrying up, he finished getting ready and headed out of the locker room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Heading Out:**

Jamie placed his hand on Eddie's back, as he'd done a thousand times before, but this time it felt like an act of defiance. He almost wished someone would make some snide comment so he could come clean with everyone. He knew they belonged together, and that this thing they had made their partnership stronger, not more vulnerable. But, he even had to admit that riding apart hadn't even been as bad as he feared. He still had every intention of fighting for their partnership, but he knew they would be alright regardless of the outcome.

As soon as they were a respectable few blocks from the precinct, he took her hand tightly in his. He felt a need to have some kind of skin to skin contact with her at all times and it killed him to wait this long. They walked along in comfortable silence until Jamie spoke.

_"So you never asked me what my dad and I talked about on Sunday," _he stated matter of factly.

_"I figured it was between the two of you. Plus, if he was trying to discourage you from marrying the sketchy daughter of some thief and convict, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear about it."_ The sadness in her voice was clear.

_"You are not your father,"_ he told her firmly. _"Plus, none of that matters to my family. You should see the cast of characters that comes out of the woodwork at family reunions."_

_"I'm never going to push you if I think you are doing okay. You have a right to your privacy. I only press you when I think it's important. This time I figured I knew everything I needed to know."_

Jamie was blown away by this comment having spent the better part of 30 years with a family that didn't believe in his privacy.

_"The thing is, it was weird. He wanted to talk to me about us, but not for the reasons you think."_

_"What did he want to talk about?"_

_"This,"_ he said, pulling a ring box out of the zipper pocket in his jacket. _"It was my mom's."_

With all the strife going on between them, Jamie was planning on getting his own engagement ring for Eddie rather than ask his father for another shot at his mother's. However, the fact that his mother had expressed she wanted him to use it, when the time finally came, made Frank's gesture welcome.

"Oh, wow." was all Eddie could think of to say but the silence was becoming deafening. She needed to keep him talking to figure out what he was trying to get at.

_"The thing is, I had this ring before...I mean Sydney wore it for a little while. I want to give you something that represents us," _he stated emphatically. _"That's what my dad and I were talking about. I had an idea but I needed to talk it over with him and get his blessing."_

_"But Jamie, it doesn't matter who wore it for a short time. It matters that your mother was wearing this ring from the moment you were conceived."_

_"Eew, Janko. Too much,"_ he laughed.

_"You know what I mean," _she giggled. _"This ring was there for everything important. The births, the first steps, all of it. Your mother wore this as a symbol of the love she shared with your dad. Sydney's finger was just a place it was waiting, until it found a way to continue the story of __your__ family."_

At that moment he didn't think he could love her more. _"I still think I want to make two things from it._" he told her. _"Maybe put the diamond into something that we pick out for you and save the setting for a birthstone or something later on. That was Dad's only request - that we save both parts."_

_"That sounds reasonable except for the part where you said "WE" pick something out. I will give you some general ideas if you want, but I want you to choose. You did a great job every other time,"_ she said picking up the genie lamp charm with her Claddagh ring wearing right hand."

_"So do you want to see it?"_

Eddie nodded and Jamie opened the box to reveal a beautiful 1.5 carat round diamond in an art deco setting. The intricate design of the band was definitely pretty but it didn't feel like it represented Eddie to him. He imagined something simpler but elegant and timeless. Strong and delicate at the same time. It occurred to him that he had never really thought about whether this ring had felt like Sydney. He had a ring available so he used it. It seemed predestined to him at the time. But now he realized that if he had been single he wouldn't have felt the need to run out and find someone to marry just because he inherited his mother's ring. He silently thanked God that Sydney had given the ring back and left his life with cool efficiency. It paved the way for this moment and all the moments that he and Eddie were poised to share.

_"It's beautiful," _she said with awe. _"I see what you mean. The setting would look gorgeous with a less faceted colored stone that accentuates the leaf and floral designs. The stone is overshadowing its beauty. That is one incredible diamond, Reagan"_

_"Well the next time you see it, I hope you think it's even more incredible."_ He zipped the ring box back into his pocket. _"I'm not going to make you wait much longer, I hope you know. I just need to make some time to go shopping for a setting."_

_"No rush, lambchop. I'm here beside you. The ring is just the symbol of our love. I don't need a symbol to know its real."_ She spoke the words matter of factly, without being overly sappy and pulled him into the restaurant.

Later that night, they brought Jamie's laptop into the bed with them and spent some time looking at rings. She commented on a few, giving him some ideas, making sure he knew what she did and didn't like. Then, after a few more minutes, she closed the laptop. _ "You've got this Reagan. I'm going to love whatever you choose."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Making it Official:**

On Thursday night, Jamie and Eddie were not due to arrive at Danny and Linda's place until around 7:00pm. He decided to take advantage of the extra time to look at engagement rings. It felt like a sign when Eddie told him she was going to take the 5:00 kickboxing class with Kara and would grab a shower at the gym and change there. Then, she would meet him back at the apartment by 6:40, promising that she would be ready to leave as soon as she arrived so they wouldn't be late.

As soon as she left the precinct, he followed out on his own mission. Unlike Eddie, he felt no need to make "a good impression" on Danny and Linda he laughed to himself so he put on the clothes he had worn to work. Jamie grabbed his mother's ring from his locker and zipped it back up in the front pocket of his leather jacket again. He had asked both his brother and his grandfather for suggestions of places to have the ring reset. They both gave him the same name: Scott Jewelers. They had sold Henry several pieces of jewelry for Betty when she was alive. Danny had gone there for Linda's ring and a couple other precious gifts over the last 20 years. The current owners had been there for more than 30 years and the business was around for almost 50. At the last minute, Jamie decided to ask his grandfather to join him for moral support. He picked Henry up in front of his father's house and they drove together in excited silence. When they arrived, Henry located the owner, his old friend, and the jeweler spent almost 2 hours with Jamie, examining settings and showing him how his stone would look inside them. Finally, Jamie settled on one he liked. Ironically it had been one of the first he'd seen. He kept coming back to it because it was everything Eddie was: simple, yet elegant, sparkling and beautiful. The platinum halo setting was a rounded square cushion style that slightly elevated and showcased the solitaire stone perfectly. More smaller diamonds ran down each side of the band. He knew it would look perfect on her hand. After being assured by Henry that he'd made a beautiful choice, he paid the deposit and gave them his mother's ring. The jewelers sent him home promising that the setting would be special ordered the following day, Eddie's ring would be ready to pick up in 14 days and his mother's precious setting would be preserved. Jamie would put that aside for another occasion. There was precious little time to spare after dropping his grandfather back off at home to return to his apartment before Eddie was expected. Jamie was jumpy with excitement and anticipation. She came home barely 10 minutes after he did and they drove together over to Danny and Linda's home.

Eddie had known both Danny and Linda before Sunday evening because of their work. She had always liked Linda when she'd run into her at the hospital. She was firm but kind when injured officers would try to talk their way out of her ER. But most importantly, Eddie had always been impressed with the empathy she had for the victims that they brought to her scared and hurting. At home Linda was the same type of person. She kept her three boys in line with firm love and support. It wasn't lost on Eddie that even Danny accepted her directions and complied with them quickly. At home, Danny seemed like a completely different person. Gone was the gruff, pushy, somewhat overbearing detective who seemed to have a special knack for figuring things out, consequences be damned. In his own home he was sweet and flirty with his wife and decidedly warm with his boys. She and Jamie had a great time and enjoyed Linda's famous lemon chicken. When it was time for dessert, Linda directed the kids to get the gifts they had for their uncle and new aunt. There were two packages wrapped up in pretty paper for them. The first was a large rectangular box that contained several bridal magazines, some silly "bride" swag and an "I'm caught" t-shirt for Eddie.

_"Every bride to be needs a tool kit," _Linda laughed.

The second smaller package contained a beautiful sterling silver 8x10 frame. It had been engraved with the date of their engagement and held Jamie's favorite picture from the collection he had been sent. They were both thrilled with the present and they looked forward to displaying it with the other pictures of themselves in their home.

Eddie had given Jamie a picture of the two of them in uniform every year on the anniversary of her first shift. The first time, it had been a silly shot taken while they waited outside for a parade duty assignment on the Fourth of July. He was making bunny ears behind her and she had her head back laughing. Another officer was documenting the holiday fun and had snapped the candid picture. She had intended it as a peace offering after he skipped her wet down marking the end of her probation. She didn't know what she had done to upset him at the time but she wanted to mend fences. Three others had followed. One picture was taken in front of the lions at the New York Public Library by a tourist. They had agreed to being photographed and Eddie had given them her card to send her a copy. Another shot was taken on a rooftop garden by Kara Walsh when they all responded to a false alarm. The garden was like a hidden jewel atop a rather unremarkable run down building. Kara told them she was just immortalizing the garden to show her husband but she had called for their attention and quickly took the picture. She had given Eddie an exaggerated wink afterwards. The latest one was the two of them, seated on the steps of a brownstone. She had asked a passerby to take the picture when time was running out and she had nothing decent to use for his "anniversary gift" this year. The afternoon lighting was perfect and the result was spectacular.

Jamie had kept the pictures spread out around his apartment to avoid constant ribbing from his family. Only one had been in the living room, the others he kept in his bedroom or on his desk, where few guests were welcome. Once he and Eddie became official, he brought all four of them out and placed them in a row across his bookcase. They told a story and he loved how the subtle changes in their appearance and body language showed the growth they had made as a partnership. Linda's gift was like a symbol for the next part of their journey.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Command Invitation:**

The past few nights had been exactly what Eddie needed for Jamie to prove to her they had the family's acceptance. However, things with Frank were still uncomfortable. Eddie couldn't put her finger on what the problem was. He seemed to like her well enough, he'd offered Jamie his mother's engagement ring again, but he still was stiff and uncomfortable at the mention of their relationship.

Before climbing into bed on the night their two days off began, Eddie announced, _"Tomorrow morning, let's bike over to that brunch place we saw the other day. We need to celebrate that my jail term is over and 12-David rides again!" _

Jamie finally knew he needed to tell her about the meeting that had been scheduled for the following morning. He knew it would worry her but it was time for a private standoff with his father.

_"I can't believe it! Why does he want to see you at 1PP? Are we getting in trouble for breaking the rules? But we aren't breaking any rules. We should have told the sergeant about us, even if he's only filling in."_ Eddie was beside herself with worry and rambling.

_"Relax, Eddie. Number 1: we haven't even ridden together since the engagement so we aren't breaking any rules or unwritten rules either. Sarge gets back from vacation tomorrow and we'll tell him before our shift on Sunday. Number 2: he only called me into his office in an attempt to pretend he isn't giving me a hard time as his son, but as one of his officers. But he did it when I wasn't on duty because I am his son and he doesn't want other people to know. I have the Patrol Guide on my side. We haven't done anything wrong." "Come on, Lambchop," he teased her. "No Retreat, No Surrender, remember"_

Immediately after Jamie departed the next morning wearing his dress blues, Eddie began pacing back and forth. He had tried to get up and out of bed without disturbing her, but considering that for the past week she had slept every night entwined with him, it was difficult. Not to mention the fact that the impending meeting filled both of them, but especially Eddie with dread. She silently cursed her future father-in-law for choosing one of their precious few days off to call Jamie in for a meeting. As soon as he gave her a kiss and left, in an effort to distract herself, she proceeded to clean the apartment from top to bottom. Finding his vacuum, she swept all of the floors in the apartment. She changed the sheets on the bed and wiped down every surface she could reach. As neat as Jamie was, his apartment lacked a feminine touch. Just by rearranging some of the items in his living room and kitchen, she already made a difference. Besides adding more pictures of the two of them throughout the living room, Eddie already planned to display some of the family pictures she found. She hung them on the refrigerator for the time being, planning on getting a few frames to display them for him properly. She already began planning a few other small purchases to make the place feel more homey as well. When Jamie still hadn't returned three hours later, she decided to go downstairs to the laundry room and do a few loads. Waiting for word, Eddie remained glued to her phone, hoping to see a message from Jamie.

Jamie had felt considerably better after his session with Father Markham on Monday. He was no longer burdened with feelings of guilt over taking a stand. He would show his father respect, but that didn't mean agreement or even compliance with his requests. He and Father Mark had discussed the roles of each chess piece. Mark made a point of highlighting the difference between requests and orders with Jamie. Soldiers and police officers needed to comply with orders. There were also codes, rules and regulations that governed their behavior. Jamie was willing to follow the rules, but he was under no obligation to make things smoother for his father or anyone else by adhering to rules that didn't exist. For things outside of the rulebook, Jamie would need to examine his own conscious and do what he felt was right for him and Eddie. Getting the support of his spiritual advisor, therapist and friend had given him a boost of confidence and a deep sense of calm. He had watched his siblings stand up to their father for years, it was time and a worthy cause for him to take his turn.

Jamie was not repentant when he reported to his father's office Friday morning. He was annoyed. His father had penciled him in at a time that was convenient for him, without any consideration for Jamie's own schedule. He chose a time when Jamie was not on the clock to keep any of his superiors out of the loop. Jamie became acutely aware of his father's double standard. Once again he expected Jamie to do something out of familial obligation to him, yet he proudly stood on the platform that he provided no special favors to his children. Jamie knew he and his siblings had often wished that was different, but they never complained. They had strong allegiance to their father and their family's legacy. Yet for their father to return that same allegiance would be viewed as nepotism.

As he promised himself he would, Jamie really listened to his father's point of view. He acknowledged that while he and Eddie were an effective team either because of or despite the feelings they had for each other, the same could not necessarily be said for other partnerships that had turned personal. But, Jamie reminded himself that he was not in charge. He had no gold shield requiring him to worry about the behavior of other officers. He only needed to consider whether he was following the oath of service he took and whether his and Eddie's behavior was in compliance. He was not trying to make his father's job harder, but it was not his responsibility to make it easier either. If he did well on the sergeant's exam and was promoted, he would have to consider those under his command, but he pledged to himself to judge their performance using actual rules and regulations not unspoken ones.

Frank was clearly frustrated by his son's cool logical approach to the situation that did not consider the greater good. He had always found Jamie to be reasonable and level headed. Jamie had always been the peacemaker in the family. Lately his son had become stubborn and unwilling to listen to reason. It was that frustration that led him to ask Jamie about the fate of his potential children with Eddie. The comment wasn't warm and wistful, it was brutal and without emotion. He knew it was a cheap shot as soon as he said it. But it was a peek at his greatest fear and why he spent so much time and energy lately pushing Jamie out of the patrol car and into other avenues of service. He never intended it to come off as a lack of respect for the work Jamie did or his considerable success. He only wanted to see him somewhere safer. Losing Joe had profoundly affected Frank and the repercussions of that loss continued to drive his behavior more the longer time went on. It bothered him that as time passed, he saw potential PR issues before Garret or Sid even had a chance to point them out. The job was changing him. When his son responded to his cold comment with his own professionally cool response - saluting him and leaving, Frank knew he had blown it. Their interaction lacked the characteristics of a father and son coming together to solve a problem like he had intended. Jamie saw no problem to solve. Henry Reagan would not be happy with him either, Frank thought to himself. His father was so hopeful that he would be able to repair the damage he had done. He may just have made it worse.

After leaving his father's office, Jamie was not ready to go home just yet. He wasn't the same hurt and broken person that he was after dinner on Sunday. He was however seriously pissed off. In his furious state, he knew he needed to work through that before heading home to Eddie. Once again, Jamie found himself at Donovan's Gym releasing his anger and frustrations by pounding the hell out of a heavy bag. If this kept up, he'd be in fighting shape by summer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bringing Him Home:**

After the laundry was done, Eddie brought it back upstairs to fold. She had checked her phone a dozen times over the past few hours. Nothing at all had come from her _"How did it go?"_ text to Jamie. She followed with another sentimental one and still got no response. The stupid meeting with his father couldn't have gone well or she would have heard back from him by now. Eddie was beginning to worry but she didn't know what to do.

Jamie had literally broken down in tears after the last time he and his father had come head to head. In the four years she knew him, she had never seen him so distressed. She was pretty sure hardly anyone else had either. There was no way she could betray his confidence by asking his siblings or friends for help and let them know how upset he was. They really were an army of two and she needed to figure this out on her own.

Wishing she had her car, she called for an Uber to take her to Donovan's Boxing Gym. She had to tread carefully and seem nonchalant when she asked the people there if he had been in. Finding out he'd left "_a while ago_" did nothing to allay her fears but at least she was on the right trail. She checked for him in the few bars that were in walking distance of his gym. Still not finding him, Eddie knew she had to think. She had sent him a few texts but heard nothing.

Eddie decided to take another ride to his church. As soon as she arrived, she was disappointed to see there were no cars parked in the lot. The one vehicle in the rectory driveway wasn't his either. "Who else might he turn to?" Eddie wondered aloud. Then Eddie had a thought. She knew Jamie had two people who were both deeply important to him, yet they wouldn't be there to help him celebrate their engagement or for their wedding. His mother and his brother Joe were gone, but Jamie had told her he sought their counsel often. Sometimes he went to church to talk to them in prayer. Other times, especially on holidays or birthdays, he went to the cemetery to see them in person.

She googled what Catholic cemeteries were nearby and found Holy Cross. It sounded familiar and it was just a few miles away. Taking yet another Uber from the church to the cemetery, she was hopeful that she would finally find him. After she spent about 15 minutes walking the road through the grounds searching for him, a familiar blue car drove up behind her. He stopped the car in total disbelief. Feeling incredibly guilty for ducking her texts, he looked at her sadly when he pulled up alongside her. Opening the passenger door for her, she slid into the car.

_"You okay?_

_"Yup, just needed to work through some things."_ He knew that was a non-answer to a question she left unspoken.

_"I texted you. I was worried."_

_"I'm doing good. Just needed to clear my head."_

_"How was I supposed to know that?" _she snapped, sounding hurt.

_"You couldn't, I guess. I'm really sorry Ed. I just didn't want to be a mess in front of you again. It was a jerk move."_

_"So I'm supposed to lean on you whenever I need to, but you have some self imposed quota. You only let your guard down in front of me what, once a year? More? Less? I want to be sure I know the rules."_

_"That's not it. It's just embarrassing to fall apart like that. I want to be strong for you. This crap with my dad was affecting both of us and I didn't want that."_

_"You don't get it, Jamie! Anything that affects YOU affects US. We are supposed to be a team. Partners. Not just when the issues are mine."_

Eddie laid her head back against the seat and sighed.

_"I love you Jamie. Your struggles are my struggles. Don't push me away."_

_"I won't do that again I promise."_

_"Just answer my texts. I get it that you need space sometimes. I still need to know you are okay though...Can you please take me back to your place? I'm exhausted and I'm going to sleep at my place tonight."_

Jamie looked crushed, but he knew he had screwed up. He tentatively grabbed her hand and was relieved when she squeezed it back.

True to her words, Eddie grabbed her smaller duffle bag and gave Jamie a quick kiss goodbye, leaving the rest of her things behind.

_"I'm exhausted and I need to sort stuff out. I love you and we can talk about everything tomorrow, I promise."_

As soon as she walked out, headed for the subway, Jamie sat on the couch with a bottle of whiskey and his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath and smelling the lemony cleaning spray she had used in the kitchen and bathroom, Jamie looked around his place more clearly. He could see that she had cleaned the place spotless. He got up, walking around, and noticed the towels were washed and put back on the shelf, and his wrinkled bed had freshly washed sheets and duvet cover. He realized she had rearranged some things to make better use of the space in the living room and highlight the framed pictures of them. If he thought he felt badly before, he felt worse now. Everything he wished for was here in his apartment, and she was trying to make it a home. This time, it wasn't his father to blame for risking all that. It was him and him alone.

He picked up his phone and looked at the texts she had sent. He'd only seen the first two, before he turned it off.

_"How'd it go?"_

_"Miss you! Can't wait to see you"_

They were followed by:

_"Are you ok?"_

_"Let me know you are ok, pls. I'm worried!"_

A few more messages continued to arrive since turning his phone on again, but they were all about the same. As he read each text he could feel her worry and fear increasing. He had really only meant to clear his head and get the angry edge out of his voice by driving around for awhile. It never occurred to him how worried she would be or how long that might take. It never occurred to him because he was only thinking of himself. Minutes had become hours before he even knew it.


	24. Chapter 24

**On Her Own:**

Eddie was lucky to catch a train almost as soon as she got to the platform because she was already in tears. In 40 minutes, she was back in her apartment with a bottle of wine in her hand. Not even bothering to grab a glass, she brought the bottle over to the couch. Throwing her purse and duffle bag onto the coffee table she sat back and took a long drink from the bottle. From inside her purse she could hear her phone blowing up with texts. After having enough wine to feel its warming effects, she pulled her phone from her bag.

_"I'm sorry"_

_"I miss you "_

_"I love you"_

_"My bed is cold and empty. Not even sleeping there."_

_"My t-shirt smells like you."_

_"You are my safe place"_

He went on like that for a while, sending her a message every few minutes trying to tell her everything he should have this afternoon. Finally she picked up the phone and dialed him back.

_"What are you doing Reagan? Giving yourself a taste of your own medicine?"_

_"Kind of...and it feels shitty. Especially since they're all true... And Eddie I'm not afraid to cry in front of you. You are the only person I'd let see me like that. I hadn't even cried like that since Joe died, and that was mostly when I was by myself. Even when Vinny died, I was more numb than anything else."_

_"Not even when…"_

He cut her off. _"Not even when Sydney left. I was sad and disappointed but kind of relieved...You and Spencer are the only people who've seen me like that. It has to be something really important to put me over the edge like that, losing Joe...thinking I might be losing you."_

_"You're not going to lose me, Jamie. I promised you that."_

_"Just keep reminding me. I believe you, but I might need you to remind me sometimes… I'm going to work on letting you in. I just didn't want you to be as angry as I am at my dad. I know he just said things because he was mad too."_

_"I wish you were here with me."_

_"I just had some whiskey for dinner...a lot of whiskey actually, I can't drive. What about you?"_

_"I dined on some wine from my fridge so I'm grounded too. My couch is lumpy... Unless..."_

_"You are not getting into an Uber alone when you've been drinking. Danny investigates what happens to people when they do that. Put your phone on speaker. Then we can kind of be together. We'll turn out the lights and it will be like you're right here with me."_

_"Okay. I need to plug it in."_

_"You're already on speaker here"_

They continued to talk about what happened, laying on their respective couched in the dark. Jamie was oddly grateful for the fact that it was over the phone. He found it easier to think straight without anyone around. Plus it felt like a midnight shift on patrol, driving through the darkness and talking about anything and everything with Eddie.

Finally Jamie spoke up when he could hear how tired she was. _"Let's get some sleep so you can come home early."_

_"Home?"_

_"If you want it to be."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Moving On:**

For the next few weeks, Frank remained in a stalemate with Jamie waiting for Eddie's results on the sergeant's exam to hopefully put an end to the personal aspect of the problem for him. He knew that some type of response would eventually be necessary. He and Sid Gormley remained what Garret mockingly called, "enemies of love" within his ranks. Abigail preferred a "don't ask, don't tell" approach where separations were based on performance and not technicalities. If Eddie's score assured that no action on his part could appear to target his son and future daughter-in-law, either publicly or privately, he would be able to take a rational approach to a solution.

There was a planned review of the patrol guide in the budget set for the following year. Frank had already decided that he would work with the union to come up with some type of policy that was reasonable and discouraged officers from hiding their personal lives from their superiors. The most beneficial point Abbey had brought home to him was that not knowing about potential issues between partners or fellow officers was the true handicap and likely caused more problems than romantically involved ones.

The strained and stiff interaction remained between him and Jamie, but Eddie was turning out to be a positively wonderful addition to their family. She immediately got along well with his daughter and daughter-in-law. She stood toe to toe with Danny when Jamie was in his cross hairs but shared enough of his opinions that they were becoming fast friends. The kids already saw her as their cool young aunt and she provided a great role model for them.

Not surprisingly, she had completely charmed his father with a shared love of theater and music. This past Sunday, the two of them were in the kitchen singing some song that Henry brought up while preparing for the family dinner. Jamie could be heard teasingly admonishing his grandfather that he was stealing his girl. Frank even caught wind that she was going on the St. Angelus bus trip with him and Nicki to see Oklahoma on Broadway the following week. His father had already bragged that he'd be escorting the two prettiest ladies on the trip. It was good to see his father enjoying things he had avoided since his mother's passing.

One thing was sure, Frank agreed with the rest of the family when they wondered what had taken Jamie so long. Eddie was a fantastic person and he couldn't be more thrilled for the two of them. He even begrudgingly admitted to himself that while Jamie's new stubborn attitude was infuriating when he was on the receiving end, it would serve him well professionally. Being too much of a peacemaker might be a good asset on the street but in the station Jamie would need to hold his own and assert himself with other officers and superiors more as he became one of the senior officers, regardless of rank. Frank was pretty sure that the confidence he gained from his relationship with Eddie had contributed to his more assertive outlook.


	26. Chapter 26

**12 David Forever:**

Jamie wanted to do something special for Eddie to mark the occasion of the sergeant's exam and potential culmination of their professional partnership. Despite the fact he'd done the jewelry thing a couple times already and that her engagement ring was located in his safe ready for a special upcoming event when he would present it to her, he selected one additional piece for her along with something for himself. He had found them at Tiffany's when he escorted his grandfather there to purchase some silver cufflinks for Jack's graduation.

The thin silver cuff bracelet was not overly fancy or expensive and it perfectly represented the cop side of her. He had the inside inscribed "12 David" followed by an infinity symbol to honor the radio call sign they shared. Encouraged by his hopelessly romantic grandfather, he also selected a second item, a men's ID bracelet, for himself. It was similar in style and he had it carved with an identical inscription on the inside where it wasn't visible to others. He was only mildly annoyed to find that his sales clerk handed him a receipt that was only for the price of the engraving fee. His grandfather had purchased them surreptitiously when paying for his own choice.

_"The sentiment behind them is yours Jameson, so you can handle the engraving fee."_

Knowing that it made Henry happy to do things for them and also that it was hardly a hardship for him to do it, Jamie accepted his gift.

_"Give it to your girl, and remember it's our secret how you paid for it."_ He winked conspiratorially at him.

Jamie was unable to completely honor his grandfather's request of anonymity in the end. Eddie was overjoyed with her gift but she balked when Jamie had produced the "good luck charms" for each of them from the iconic blue bag when the day of the exam finally arrived. As thrilled as she was, her responsible side had been concerned.

_"You have already spoiled me so much, Jamie. I have this beautiful ring and necklace already, plus you bought us the bikes and I know you are having your mother's diamond reset for our engagement...it's so much. Two cops shouldn't be visiting Tiffany's very often."_

_"First of all, I have __plenty__ of ability to get you a few nice things. Remember, I didn't have a whole engagement ring to afford - just the setting. I plan on treating you very well in life, which will sometimes involve these blue bags that make you squeal like you just did."_

_"I did NOT squeal, Jameson Reagan,"_ she scolded playfully knowing full well the description was accurate.

_"Plus, doesn't your favorite perfume come from there? (The smell of which drove him mad and made the store a place that he found hard to resist. He planned on making sure she never ran out.) But if you must know, a certain elderly gentleman who insists you be properly courted, helped me out with these. I picked them out for us when I took him there for Jack's gift and was prepared to buy them myself, but he beat me to it._"

Jamie pulled out the small square box that was wrapped in the iconic style, with a thick, glossy white ribbon and handed it to her. He kept the similar box without any adornment in his own hand.

_"He did let me cover the inscriptions,"_ he told her after she opened the box, turning the bracelet in her hand so she could read it. _"It's likely that this is going to be the beginning of the end for our work partnership, so I wanted to get us something to remember it by."_

_"I absolutely love it!"_ she exclaimed slipping it on and starting to cry.

_"Wait a minute, that's not the reaction I was hoping for. I just wanted you to know I keep us together in here,"_ he told her touching his heart then brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

_"They are happy tears...mostly. I'm going to miss riding with you when you ace this test and get promoted."_

_"We are moving ahead together, Janko. There will always be an "us" even if we're in different precincts. Besides, how do you know it will be me that passes this test. You're going to crush it."_

Jamie leaned over presenting his hand to get her assistance with the clasp on own his bracelet. It felt like an electric shock as her fingers danced across the skin of his wrist. She closed the clasp but continued to hold onto him.

Eddie smiled brilliantly, _"neither of us can do well if we miss the thing. We'd better get going. By the way, what's Danny going to say about this?"_ she asked fingering the silver chain around his wrist.

_"Little known fact about Danny Reagan: He likes a good man-cessory."_


	27. Chapter 27

**Sharpen Your Pencils:**

Now that the day of the test had come, both Jamie and Eddie were nervous but excited. The best advice Renzulli had given them was to treat the test more like a job interview; be confident that you are abundantly qualified and use the test as your chance to prove it. He had reminded the two of them that no test could adequately prepare you for the challenges of leadership and everything you really needed was learned on the job. He was sure that both of his former protégés would do extremely well on the exam and if given the opportunity, as sergeants. Renzulli's unique outlook on the testing process had a calming effect on both of them in the days leading up to it but that day there was plenty of nervous energy.

The testing location was John Jay College, his brother Joe's alma mater and where a presentation venue at the college had been dedicated in his name. Jamie made sure they were early enough to stop by and visit the memorial in his honor. They arrived with an hour to spare and headed to the Reagan Atrium. Jamie paused in front of the plaque to run his fingers over the letters in his brother's name and place a kiss on his first two fingers then touch them to the cast bronze image of his brother. He told Eddie that Joe would have found the portrait of himself both horrifying and hilarious simultaneously.

After they finished paying respects, they reported for the exam, and they were pleasantly relieved that they were assigned to different rooms. It was one less distraction for each of them. Fiercely protective and supportive of one another, yet highly competitive by nature, they were both better off surrounded by strangers. Neither one of them was going to miss the additional responsibility of preparing for the test in their lives together and they felt ready to get it over with.

Quickly kissing her chastely on the lips, Jamie led Eddie over to where they checked in their phones and other personal belongings for safekeeping. No phones, books, paperwork or bags of any kind could enter the testing rooms. Periodic claims of cheating or rigged exams over the years had led to stringent security measures. Moving on to present their badges for identification along with a photo IDs was the final step. Their items would all be returned when the applicant was done with the exam. Soon, they both had their testing tickets and were ready. Separating to head to their assigned classroom locations, for the next few hours they were apart while taking the exam.

Jamie finished first and sat down on the floor in the lobby to wait for Eddie to come down the hallway leading from the classroom where she had been assigned. His mind was numb from exhaustion but he didn't second guess himself. He'd always thought that was the secret to his academic success, more so than a higher intellect. He lost all nervousness once a test began, like elite athletes when they competed, and he rarely had any regrets. They both agreed to check in and out together so he made no move to retrieve his identification or personal belongings without her.

Roughly 40 minutes later, Eddie emerged looking equally as exhausted as Jamie. She perked up immediately when she saw him waiting for her. _"We did it!"_ she proclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck as soon as he stood up. They both felt an immense sense of relief and couldn't wait to get as far away from the test as possible. As quickly as they could they checked out, reclaiming their phones, identification and other belongings.

Now more than five hours after they started, the late afternoon sun was still shining but the temperature was beginning to fall. Stopping to compare battle scars with three other officers they knew from the 12th, Jamie and Eddie learned about a post-test celebration being held at a bar near their precinct. Having studied for the test together, and choosing not to join any of the study groups formed at work, they weren't part of the planning for the afternoon festivities. Quickly agreeing to join everyone for a couple of drinks and some well deserved bar food, they followed the caravan of fellow test takers to the nearby pub.

A last minute decision to drop his car off in the fenced in lot at the 12th precinct and spend the remainder of the evening using public transportation proved to be a wise and liberating choice. By the time they left the bar, several hours and several shots (as well as a few rounds of beers) later, neither of them were in any position to drive anywhere. As their alcohol levels increased, their inhibitions decreased. Jamie got the sense that some of the other officers were noticing not so subtle changes in their behavior. He was adamant that he didn't care who found out about their relationship, but he wanted it to be on their terms and when they were sober. He had more respect for her than that. Realizing that his hands refused to listen to reason when she was nearby, and his need to have skin to skin contact of some type was overwhelming, he decided to get them out of there before there was no chance of plausible deniability.

During a temporary lull in the party, and when several of their more curious colleagues were engaged in a game of darts, Jamie sent her a text from his vantage point a few feet away, then he came over and whispered something to Eddie that made her blush. She immediately headed outside with her phone in her hand to hail a cab and he settled their tab, sending a departing round to their friends. Meeting her outside a couple minutes later, she was having no luck.

_"How about taking the subway?"_ He asked grabbing her around the waist roughly but playfully and with affection.

_"Sounds good to me, let me just dig out my metro pass."_ She giggled, wiggling out from his embrace just enough to pull out her card.

Jamie had stumbled home drunk on the subway more times than he cared to count, especially on nights when Eddie was out on a date with someone else, so he could navigate the route easily regardless of his state of significant inebriation. They both craved the anonymity that the darkened subway platform provided to finally have prolonged physical contact without attracting attention. Soon, pleasantly drunk on both alcohol and endorphins, they made their way back to Jamie's apartment. They awoke late the next day, naked and hungover but so glad the test was over.


	28. Chapter 28

**Home Is Where WE Are:**

Jamie had been clear almost from day one that he wanted Eddie to move in with him. He made a point to move some things aside and relocate others to make room for her right away. She was slowly leaving more and more things behind and making sure Jamie's apartment had everything she needed on a regular basis. He was especially fond of the bottle of Tiffany perfume that was now on his dresser. It left a lingering sense of her presence for hours after she used it. The citrusy floral scent was perfect for her. It captured her sassy and feminine sides at the same time. When she agreed that she would not renew her lease, he was elated.

They decided that for the time being they would stay in Jamie's apartment and wait until they were both settled at work before locating a place that was optimal for both of their commutes. Not wanting to part with her own furnishings and the duplicate household items that Jamie already had, Eddie decided to get a storage unit. Each time they brought a load of her things over to the storage facility or she brought something new to Jamie's place, it felt more real to both of them. Jamie had added some of his own things to the storage unit as well, freeing up space both in the apartment and the garage cage for her. Their winter clothes, holiday decorations and bikes were now neatly arranged in the garage area. Upstairs there was a simple refreshing makeover. When Erin and Nicki came by to have dinner with them at a new place in their neighborhood, both women were struck by the changes to the apartment.

When Eddie made her presence known in Jamie's home, it was both subtle and profound. She never sacrificed his personality and interests when incorporating her own style. The apartment had received a small makeover which included the addition of some of her softer feminine belongings, but it maintained much of the style and tone he had before she arrived. The attention to detail and eclectic vibe she had were everywhere. She had blended their belongings in a way that was warm and inviting.

Jamie had always been a neat person. At first, he merely moved in the possessions he needed to be comfortable. As time went on, and he healed from the shock and disappointment of his broken engagement, he added touches that reflected his interests and the experiences he had. The first time around, he had let Sydney make all the decorative decisions, and she hadn't really made an attempt to reflect him in the sleek, modern design she chose for their loft. To be fair, she wasn't particularly reflected in their loft either, but it did project the image she wanted to convey. His apartment in Brooklyn gradually grew to reflect the person he had become. Now that Eddie lived there too, the place showed her influence showcasing them both individually and as a couple.

To create that feeling, Eddie sat with Jamie and went through all the things he had accumulated in his storage cage over the past 10 years. There were boxes filled with what he had stored away when he first moved in. She located pictures and treasures from his life before Sydney that hadn't seemed necessary to unpack at the time but now he was ready to display. There were even boxes of Joe's personal items that Angela had given him. She wanted a home for them that reflected their entire lives not just the part they shared, so Eddie helped him go through the items he had been too tired and emotionally drained to deal with during difficult times. They donated items he didn't want to keep but it would be wasteful to just dispose of. By the time they were done, his storage area was half as full and he had unloaded a lot of unnecessary clutter as well.

The most significant change and the one that anyone who knew them was certain to attribute to Eddie, was the abundance of framed photos that now were either hung or displayed throughout their apartment. Eddie didn't just focus on their time together when choosing what memories to share, though there were certainly plenty of pictures of the two of them. She had located and framed some of their childhood pictures, college photos and even some pictures they had from on the job without the other. In addition, she'd hung up the large photo board from her apartment. It was a collection that showed her fun and outgoing personality. There were pictures of Eddie with dozens of different friends enjoying life and work in the city. Each picture was placed carefully and purposefully creating a home that exudes love of family and friends.


	29. Chapter 29

**Let Me Show You the World **

After securing tickets for the Thursday evening performance of Aladdin on their next day off, Jamie was ready to spring the second proposal on his fiancée. The entire week was spent teasing her mercilessly about their mystery plans for that night.

_"What do I wear?"_ she asked trying to get some idea of what he had planned.

_"Whatever you want. You always look beautiful"_

_"Will we be out late?_

_"It depends, but we're off the next day so either way, we're good."_

Jamie flatly refused to let her know anything he had in store for them. They spent the morning of his "special adventure" completing the transfer of the last of Eddie's belongings to his apartment. Now that it was "their" home he liked it even more. After the last closet was reorganized, the last personal momento was displayed and the available space was split between them, they were finished. They delivered the few remaining boxes to the storage unit and turned her keys over to the landlord.

The landlord was happy that while losing the sweet, friendly police officer as a tenant, she had found another police officer to take her place. Nothing helped make the other residents feel more secure than having a member of the NYPD living down the hall. One of the new transfers to the 12th precinct was looking for a place, when Eddie posted the flyer in the break room for her landlord. In less than 48 hours the apartment was rented to him. He also bought the mattress, box spring and frame for the bed from Eddie, making it much easier to move her out.

After leaving her place for the last time, complete with pictures taken to mark the occasion, of course, they decided to go shopping in Manhattan for a few things to make their living room a little brighter. Eddie already missed the turquoise, aqua and teal shades from her place. Jamie was secretly as excited as she was to use the giant blanket for two that she found in her favorite color. It was almost as soft as her old couch had been and exactly the same shade. Adding a few throw pillows made the transformation complete.

Jamie's only worry about moving in together at his place was that she wouldn't feel represented in her new home, as most of her furniture and household items had been placed in a storage unit. She even took Nicki on a "shopping trip" to select any items she might need or want for her apartment from the things Eddie had put there. He felt guilty that she was parting with things that were important to her. Laughing, Eddie assured him that she was the queen of the "Buy, Sell, Trade" sites. Most of the furniture and kitchen supplies were bought on social media sites that were set up like a giant garage sale.

She assured him she knew which things held special meaning for her, either having come from her family or been bought with precious overtime resources and those were not going anywhere. Her prized possession, which was sadly too large for their living room, was a Tiffany blue velvet sofa. It was long, soft and deep, just perfect for lazy days or nights in front of the television. Jamie had gotten a roll of plastic wrap from a rookie who moonlights with a moving company. He made sure that her treasure, which she spent six months pulling extra shifts for, was protected until they had a larger place to use it. He had to admit he was sorry to see it go. His leather couch and loveseat were comfortable but they were nothing like that.

As they acted like tourists, walking up and down the city streets exploring Macy's and other stores, they were having a great time. Jamie knew when 4:30 arrived that he needed to get his plan moving. Suggesting they complete "Tourist Thursday", as she was calling it, with an early dinner, Jamie asked her how Serendipity sounded. Eddie was over the moon at that idea. They enjoyed pasta carbonara for her and grilled salmon for him before attacking one of their signature desserts. Eddie reminded him of a little girl when the frozen hot chocolate was placed in front of her. He imagined that was what it will look like when they take their own children there for a special occasion. He had a slice of apple pie to calm his nerves and distract himself.

After he paid the check, Eddie leaned over to kiss his cheek.

_"Thank you so much for a wonderful day! This was a perfect surprise. You know I love this place."_

Jamie just smiled and reached into his breast pocket. He pulled out a heavy decorative envelope that he found in a stationary store the week before. When he reported to the scene of an accident out front, he stopped into the store to buy some candy for a little girl who was a victim of the accident and scared. He saw it on a rack next to the counter. The envelope was designed to use when presenting cash or gift certificates. It was purple and gold with a string closure. The designs on the outside were almost Arabian. Thankfully, he was riding with a new recruit for the day while his TO was on vacation. He brought the chocolate bar out to the child to calm her down while she waited for the ambulance attendants to treat her mother. He knew the detectives would need her relaxed enough to tell them what she saw. Jamie slipped his other purchase into the clipboard that he kept in the cruiser and smuggled it home undetected. Now he handed it to Eddie and she was intrigued. Unwinding the string carefully, she opened it up and practically screamed when she saw the tickets to Aladdin. They headed over to the theater with plenty of time.

During the play, she was mesmerized. She knew all the words to the classic songs. It was a night neither would ever forget. After the play ended, Jamie led her towards the stage. In the front of the theater, he stopped. He found the box hidden in his pocket and dropped to one knee.

_"Will you marry me?" _He asked for the second time.

She was once again completely surprised and absolutely stunned by the beautiful diamond ring he held out in front of her, but this time she recovered quickly.

_"Yes, Jamie. Of course I'll marry you!"_

He took the ring and slipped it on her finger. Without her knowledge, Jamie had purchased a third ticket for the play. One of the officers from Danny's precinct was a photographer on the side. She was there in the audience waiting to capture the second proposal from beginning to end with her camera. Eddie was so overjoyed that she never even noticed the woman documenting their special moments.

Having called the theater beforehand, letting them know what he was planning, the actors who played Aladdin and Jasmine came out to have their picture taken with the couple. Even their photographer friend was thrilled with the result. After volunteering to capture the moments of their proposal in exchange for the ticket, she got an extra bonus. Her photo was used, with her permission, by the theater on their website adding a great line to her resume.


End file.
